Special Project Neko
by scrletfyre
Summary: Shirosaki Ogichi hated being different as he has a hard time excepting anyone. But his life is about to change when he finds an injured orange cat. But this cat is not a normal cat, it is a Neko. YAOI
1. Shiro

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), **bold - point of view**

**Authors Notes:** hey my fan readers this is a new story that I had come up with during my free time as the whole first chapter is told by Shiro's point of view. I wanted to try my hand at a little different writing style. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think!

One - Shiro

My name is Shirosaki Ogichi or just Shiro for short. I may appear slightly different from everyone else as I am an albino. Meaning that I am completely white from my head down to my toes. But there are things about me that are stranger than most. For one thing, it always seems that I am wearing black nail polish on my nails. Well...that is not the case, my nails have been that way ever since I was born. Also there are my eyes as usually an albino's eyes are blood red but, not mine. My cornea's are as black as ink as my pupils are a bright golden color. I usually always wear a pair of dark sunglasses to keep people from starring. It is bad enough that people stare at me because of my coloring. Also when I bleed my blood is black instead of red and I cry tears of red blood. There is something else that sets me apart from everyone else. I have these special and unique powers. For as long as I knew I have had these powers. I don't really know why I have these powers as I can't really consult my parents about it because I was abandoned when I was a baby.

I grew up in an orphanage never getting close to anyone as I was often picked on because of my unusual appearance. I kept my powers a secret from everyone for the fear of being labeled a freak and a monster. Not that I wasn't called that by the other kids that I lived with at the orphanage. So I taught myself how to use and control my powers that way I won't hurt anybody when I used them. Growing up in the orphanage I felt unwanted and never loved. I know that was never the case, I just never found a person whom was willing to except me for the way that I appeared.

When I turned eighteen years old, I left the orphanage setting out to best maximize my powers and abilities. So I decided to become a police detective. The training that I went through looks hard for most but for me...it was like a walk in the park. To everyone at the academy, it seemed strange as I was the first ever detective to get my badge at the age of nineteen. But then again when I first entered the academy, I had to explain the reason for my unusual and unique appearance. I claimed the reason for my eyes to be an unusual birth defect. For the reason to why my blood was black, I couldn't explain. My blood wasn't poisonous or anything like that as I could take normal red blood into my body but once in my body, it just changed black. I was a bit surprised when I never became a human genie pig because of it.

When I was twenty years old, I was introduced to my partner whom I was going to be working with, a man named Kenpachi Zaraki or Ken as I called him for short. Zaraki was a hard man to figure out as he had all of these strange scars covering his body as he wears an eye patch over his left eye (Zaraki will have his hair down for this story). When I first met Kenpachi, there was something strange and different about him. I didn't learn the truth about him until I shook his hand for the first time. Yous see when I physically touch a person for the first time, I can mentally see everything that they have been through. In my vision, I could see Kenpachi was always fighting someone as it didn't matter whom he fought. Kenpachi grew up in a rough part of town were you had to fight to survive. Kenpachi's skills and strength he had in fighting was nothing like I had ever seen before. Growing up Kenpachi always ran with the wrong crowd as he joined various gangs and constantly was getting arrested. It was a cop whom gave him a purpose to use his strength other than for fighting. But I could still feel that Kenpachi was still looking for a reason to keep on fighting besides to live. I withdrew my hand from Kenpachi as it felt like the room was spinning. It was the first time that I have ever witnessed such a strong vision before. I never told Kenpachi about what I had seen as I kept it to myself.

It wasn't until months later during our first mission together that Kenpachi witnessed first hand my powers. We were asked by head captain Yamamoto to investigate a case that involved missing children whom turned up a week later brutally murdered. The details of the murder and the way that these children were killed made me sick to my stomach. A part of me hoped that we would make it in time to save some of these children.

"I don't understand why we were assigned to this task. We don't have a single clue to go on." stated Kenpachi. But I had my ways of finding things out. I didn't like to openly use my powers but for a case like this...I had no choice. I had let out a long soft sigh as I looked at Kenpachi whom appeared ticked off.

"Ken take it easy. There is something that you have to know as I am trusting you with a huge secret that I don't openly tell most people. I know that I can trust you with this secret because you are my partner." I told him while pulling off my sunglasses that I always constantly wore. I had shown Kenpachi my eyes once before when we met as he felt that it was strange for an albino to have those kind of eyes.

"Shiro...your eyes, they are glowing." stated Kenpachi in shock.

"Come on Ken...no doubt you all ready know that I am different from everyone else. And I am not talking about my appearance. The thing is that I possess these unique powers. When I first shook your hand when we first met, I was able to see your past." I told him. Kenpachi's eyebrows raised a bit as it seemed that he didn't believe me. I then told him everything in vivid detail that I had seen. I think that he was shocked and stunned more than anything. "Fighting to stay alive is a very admirable trait Ken but I feel and sense that you may find greater satisfaction in fighting to help and protect people. This is what I feel you have been looking for."

"Shiro...does the head captain know about this power that you possess?" asked Ken as I nodded my head yes putting back on my glasses. "Then that's why he gave us this case. He knew full well with your abilities that you could solve this case and stop it from getting worse."

"Yes but I feel that we don't have a lot of time. We have to find and stop these killers quickly." That's when we received word that another kid's body had turned up. Both Kenpachi and I grabbed our coats, badges, and guns leaving the station heading down to the sight.

When we got to the sight, the sight of which the poor kids body was enough to turn my stomach as I wanted to be sick but, I couldn't afford to be. With a fairly fresh and new body, I could see what happened to this child seeing what they saw through my minds eye. I saw everything so I could feel black blood spill from my nose as I saw what the kid saw. Sometimes I wonder if I am even human because I am different from everyone else. I don't think that I have ever met a person with my kind of unnatural abilities and powers before. When I reopened my eyes, Kenpachi gave me a tissue to stop the bleeding.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern as I slightly turned my head as I began to cry tears of red blood.

"Yeah...that child didn't deserve to die this way. Sometimes I get this way depending on what I see." I replied before I told Kenpachi everything that I had seen in vivid detail. I could see his fists bunch up tightly when I told him what I had seen. But now thanks to our victim, I knew where we exactly had to go.

When we arrived at the sight, death still lingered in the air as I cautioned Kenpachi to be careful as we had no clue of what was going on inside of the building. I knelt down besides the building placing my left hand onto the brick. I closed my eyes reaching out mentally projecting myself inside of the building. I could hear the kids cries as I could sense about twenty children alive. The killers, four of them were not aware that their hideout had been discovered which gave us the element of surprise. I drifted finding the children kept in a heavy cell huddled together. They were all alive. One of them a young girl no older than nine years old named Yachiru Kusajushi seemed aware that I was there. Even being that I was in astral projection as she mouthed the words "help me". That's when one of the killers came in grabbing Yachiru. I had to act fast or she would be killed. I quickly reentered my body pulling out my weapon as Kenpachi followed suit. I didn't have enough time to tell Kenpachi what was going on, the quickest way I had was to show him mentally. Kenpachi's eyes widened as he nodded his head that he understood as Kenpachi swiftly kicked open the door.

"Police...freeze!" both Kenpachi and I shouted in unison. Gunshots rang out as both Kenpachi and I dove for cover. I moved quickly to a better advantage point as I had shot one of the killers in the heart.

"Ken...protect the girl!" I shouted out giving Kenpachi a clear path to get to Yachiru. Ken ran as fast as his legs would carry him over to where Yachiru laid sprawled strapped down to a large metal table. Bullets ripped through Kenpachi but he didn't go down. Kenpachi landed a good punch on one of the killers sending him flying back and hitting the wall hard. Kenpachi lept landing on top of Yachiru protecting her with his own body as a knife was plunged deep into his back.

"Shiro I could use some help here!" shouted out Kenpachi.

"Ken what ever you do, don't move!" I snapped back as I put my gun away and gathered my energy. I could feel the energy vibrating through my finger tips. I then released the energy as the black and red wave of power (getsuga tensho) lept from my body attacking and killing the killers instantly. Once the energy was depleted from my body, I dropped down to my knees panting. My vision began to spin as I lost complete consciousness.

NEXT CHAPTER...

discovery


	2. discovery

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), **bold - point of view**

**Authors Reviews:** to MaeKat, thanks I am glad that you like it so far. And to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, thanks I will try not to skip too much on the details. And to all my other fans and readers please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think!

Two - discovery

**Shiro's POV**

When I awoke I found myself within the hospital hooked up to an IV drip as red blood was being transfused into me. Various machines beeped measuring my heart rate and other various things. As I opened up my eyes I could see two figures sitting by my bedside.

"Yeah...Whitey is finally awake!"

"Yachiru...Kenpachi...?" I asked in question.

"Its about dam time that you woke up Shiro." stated Kenpachi.

"The kids are they safe? And what happened to the killers?" I asked as I sat up slowly.

"You should be resting Mister Ogichi. But considering that you have been unconscious for a week straight." stated another voice as they entered the room.

"Ah Doctor Yamada. So can my partner return back to work?" asked Kenpachi.

"Lets take a look shall we?: stated Hanataro as he moved to examine me. I allowed the doctor to proceed with his examination. I could then feel as I was unhooked from everything. "Well Mister Ogichi you are perfectly healthy as your wounds have healed nicely. You should be fine to return back to work. But I would take it easy for a while." stated Hanataro.

"I understand thanks Doctor." I replied.

"I will get the paper work completed for your discharge."

After the doctor left, I turned to Kenpachi and Yachiru.

"Mind telling me what happened?" I asked them. Kenpachi filled me in on what happened right after I had lost consciousness. In my attack, I had manged to killers before they could hurt anyone else. After I had collapsed, Kenpachi had freed all of the kids from their prison before he called for back up. The children were all reunited with their family except for Yachiru.

"Since Yachiru doesn't have any family left. I was thinking of adopting her." stated Kenpachi.

"Ain't Kenny the best?" asked Yachiru as she climbed onto Kenpachi's broad shoulders. I just simply smiled as I could sense that Kenpachi had finally found something important as Yachiru filled in the missing gap in his life.

"Yes he is Yachiru. Why don't you go and get something from the vending machines. I need to talk to Ken in private." I told Yachiru as she nodded her head jumping off of Kenpachi before bolting out of the room happily.

"What's up Shiro? You have that look on your face." asked Kenpachi.

"Its about Yachiru. I figured that I should warn you about it. The girl has a power similar to my own. It isn't as strong as I don't think she is fully aware of it." I told him.

"Do you think she could be dangerous? I mean I have seen what your powers are capable of first hand." asked Kenpachi as I shook my head no.

"She is still young and innocent. Her power could grow or leave her. It is too early to tell. I will help you look after her if you need me too." I told Kenpachi.

"Thanks Shiro. I appreciate that."

Since that fateful day, a whole month had passed. I sat at the area share by Kenpachi and me. I slipped several curses from my lips as I was left to type the reports from our latest cases. Kenpachi had to leave early to go and take care of Yachiru. Apparently the girl ended up sick at school which meant I had to remain behind and take care of the work. My day wasn't shaping out to be the best in the world. Everything seemed to go bad for me as the saying goes...everything that could go wrong, will. I felt like snapping at everyone who crossed me the wrong way. I could feel my head pounding like a jack hammer against my brain as all I wanted was for my day to end. What was worse was the fact that Renji Abari was getting on my last nerves going on and on about how his partner Byakuya Kuchiki was being made a captain and him a lieutenant.

"Like I give a rats ass. Leave me alone Renji so I can finish my work." I snarled at him.

"Come on and admit it Shirosaki. You have a partner whom has a rap sheet as long as my arm. You are lucky that head Captain Yamamoto keeps you here. I heard that ever since that child murder case you have been acting so high and mighty." stated Renji. God how much I just wanted to hit him to shut him up. It was taking most of my patients not to use my powers on him.

"Renji that is enough. Shirosaki has things about him that you can never comprehend." stated Byakuya.

"But..." replied Renji before he earned the death glare from Byakuya. This caused Renji to watch his tongue before he left. "I am sorry about that Shiro. Renji is just upset that you had manage to solve that case when he couldn't. Don't let him get to you." stated Byakuya. Byakuya was one of the few that I had teamed up with in the past. But do to conflicts of interest, he was given Renji as a partner.

"If he kept talking...who knows what I would have done. Its because of people like him that I don't tell more people about what I can do."

"I know Shiro. I will keep him under control as both you and Kenpachi are an important part to this station." stated Byakuya before he left.

After the terribly bad day that I was having, I proceeded to walk home kicking a stone as I walked.

"God dam those fucking pricks! One of these days those son of bitches will witness first hand what I am capable off." I snarled to myself kicking the stone hard as it flew before me. I was just so pissed off as some of the other various officers treated me and Kenpahi the same way as they treated unwanted garbage. Suddenly I could hear a soft cat's cry coming down from my feet. I stopped quickly taking a step back to see a bruised up and bloody orange cat. It looked to me like the cat had been through hell. "What in gods name happened to you?" I asked kneeling down to pick up the cat. The cat cringed as if it was afraid of me. It sniffed me before its head rubbed against my hand. "Its all right, I have you." I stated softly picking up the cat gently. I began to wonder what could have hurt this creature in such a way as I could feel and sense its pain. Like me, it was afraid of people. But why?

**The Cat's POV**

I awoke finding myself in somebody's home. I could remember a human as white as snow finding me. He spoke softly and gently as I felt like I could trust him. He felt different from the other humans that I have encountered. He felt special, unique, powerful. I slowly raised my head to see the human as he laid a bowl before me with warm milk in it.

"Ah...so your finally awake. You should eat something to regain your strength. I managed to see to your wounds." I looked at the human tilting my head to one side. He spoke to me as if he knew that I could clearly understand him. I slowly drank the milk as I could feel that he added crushed vitamins to help me. When I saw the human's black and gold eyes, it surprised me as I had never seen a human with such eyes before. I felt memorized by the sight of his eyes. I could feel the human's hands stroking my head and ears as it caused me to purr. No human has ever done that to me before. His hands felt warm, nice.

'Maybe this one will be different from the others.' I thought to myself.

**Shiro's POV**

As I gently stroked the cat's fur I couldn't help but to notice the cat's large chocolate brown eyes which almost looked human looking.

"You need a name as you are more than welcome to stay here with me until your wounds have healed. Now lets see...how about Ichigo? Its better than nothing." I told the cat as the cat meowed happily. My phone then rang disturbing the time that I was spending with the cat as I felt like my mood had picked up a little bit. I seemed to be enjoying the cat's company which was odd even for me.

"This is Shirosaki Ogichi speaking." I answered after I picked up the phone. "Oh hey Ken...no everything is fine. What was that? No just tell Yachiru that I am fine. I just had a bad day. Yeah...take care and I will see you at work tomorrow." I stated before hanging up the phone. I turned to see that the orange cat whom I have just named Ichigo was fast asleep. I simply smiled to myself as it felt nice to have someone acknowledge me and not fear me.

Later on that night, I awoke feeling as if I was in a lot of pain but the pain was not my own. Something felt wrong. A part of me recognized it as I got up looking for Ichigo, the orange cat that I had just took in.

'What is this feeling? What am I sensing?' I aske to myself. I had found Ichigo huddled in a courner on the floor. Something was wrong with him.

"...Ichigo...what's wrong...?" Suddenly Ichigo's body began to glow. I could feel a strange power flowing throughout the cat's body as his body began to grow as it took on a more human form. "...Ichigo...what in the world...?" I watched in a mix of horror and amazement as Ichigo's body transformed into almost an exact copy of my own form except he still had his orange cat ears perched on top of his head through a mound of short orange spiked hair and the orange cat tail that came out of his back. Ichigo looked like me if I had normal coloring. Ichigo curled up into a ball on the floor as he was stark naked as his tail wrapped around his body. Ichigo began to cry in a mix of fear and pain.

NEXT CHAPTER...

neko


	3. neko

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), **bold - point of view**,_ italic - Zangetsu's speech_

**Authors Reviews:** to both Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo and Cerulean Twin, yes...I agree that I was a bit rough on Ichigo the last chapter and I think that anybody would be shocked at seeing a cat transform into a human being right before their eyes...wouldn't you agree Hollow Ichigo-Ichigio? to MaeKat, I am glad that you are liking this story as I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. to Hakiem the naverian dream, I am glad that you like this story as it is only my fourth YAOI that I had written. and to Princess Teska, thank you for the compliment and the suggestion but I don't like how some beta readers take the story and change the content of what was written. I do try to get the most of the mistakes myself as I write this how I tend to think. Anyways I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far as I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks.

Three - Neko

**Shiro's POV**

I stood there amazed over what I had just seen as I watched Ichigo as he shuttered whenever I got close to him. His tears cut me right to the bone. I could feel a light blue blush creep across my face as I looked at Ichigo's naked body as he looked beautiful. I wanted to ease his suffering and pain while a million questions came rushing into my head. I couldn't ask him right now not int the state that he was in as I wasn't even sure if he could speak let alone why did he transform into a human being. I slipped off my long night shirt that I was wearing as I placed it around Ichigo's slender shoulders. Ichigo tried to get away from me as I could feel his claws sinking into my skin as he hissed at me. I pulled him closer to me as I began to stroke his hair. His short orange spiked hair which was similar to the way that I wore mine was so soft as his actual fur as his orange ears twitched nervously.

"Hush Ichigo...its all right. I won't hurt you." I stated softly. I could feel as Ichigo went limp against my body as he began to cry even more. I allowed him to cry as I just simply stroked his head and his back trying to ease his pain. I hated seeing him like this as it brought back too many of my own painful memories.

**Ichigo's POV**

I was a bit shocked that this human would hold me with such tenderness and warmth. He was definitely different than the other humans that I have been in contact with as he only seemed a bit shocked because of me transforming into a human form. It felt strange taking on this humans form but It seemed comfortable. I could feel myself slowly slipping to sleep as soft purrs began to rumble through my throat at the touch of his warm and gentle hands. It felt nice to be held with such warmth, tenderness, and love. He even gave me a name as I never had one before this. I found myself slipping into my mind as large buildings like sky scarpers surrounded everywhere as the sky was a brilliant shade of blue as very little clouds were in the sky (Ichigo's mind scape). One man stood sideways on the building as he was dressed in black while he wore a pair of gray sunglasses over his eyes. His long wavy black hair was moving about even though there was no winds.

_"So you have come once again. I have heard that you were finally given a name."_ stated the man.

"Zangetsu. Yes, the human who found us named me Ichigo. What do you think of him?" I asked.

_"He is indeed strange. I can sense a strange power flowing throughout his body. It feels familiar to our own."_ replied Zangetsu. Zangetsu happened to be the other part of me from my understanding of it as he was a part of my power. You see I am not an average cat, I was a created being. A bio-weapon known as a Neko. It was thanks to Zangetsu's help that I had managed to escape from the place that created me. Usually I don't spend a lot of time within my mind as I can hear Zangetsu whether I be human or not as I am the only one who can hear his voice. But I could only use our powers while I am in a human form as I can only take on a human form at night once the moon has risen.

"Yes, I felt it too Zangetsu. What do we do now? I don't want to go back to that hell." I replied as I often refereed to the place that created me as hell as I was subjected to various experiments and put through a lot of pain.

_"I understand that Ichigo. Do what you much as I trust your judgment but, for now just sleep."_ replied Zangetsu.

"Thank you Zangetsu for always being here for me." I replied as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Shiro's POV**

I could feel Ichigo finally stop shaking as his tears finally seemed to stop. He slept soundly against my body as his soft purrs rumbled through his body into the night. It felt kind of nice the way his body felt against mine as it radiated heat. I began to blush a deeper shade of blue as I had began to feel myself getting hard as a rock.

'Damn it...why is it that I feel this way? I can't do this to him. I don't even know much about him or even what he is. I have never felt this way about anyone before. So why know...why to something that seems like a pet but appears to be much more than that? I won't do this not now not until I know the truth about him!' I thought to myself as I shot down my erection. I knew that I had other things to worry about.

I don't even remember falling asleep holding Ichigo close to me while we sat on the floor. I had just managed to wake up a moment before the sun arouse. Ichigo's head laid against my lap as he was curled up in a ball as my shirt laid draped around his body like a blanket while his tail and ears flicked occasionally. Suddenly once again Ichgio's body was glowing as his form once again shifted back to his small cat body. His wounds that I had treated were completely healed as he looked much better than when I first found him. I had decided to go and do some research to see if I can figure anything out about Ichigo without pestering him about his past.

I left Ichigo at home sleeping on my bed leaving the shirt on him as he seemed to enjoy my scent. He seemed to be sleeping so peacefully as I didn't want to disturb him. I went out to the local library to do my research to find out more about Ichigo. In a manga book is where I found a picture of a cat-like human called a Neko. It looked familiar to the form of which Ichigo transformed into. This would only mean that somebody had created him as he wasn't a natural being that truly existed. But who, why, and for what purpose seemed to escape me. If my predictions were correct then Ichigo would possibly become human again tonight. Perhaps I would have to ask Ichigo but I kind of felt that he would tell me when he felt ready too. I began to wonder what in the world I had been dragged into. What in the world was going on?

NEXT CHAPTER...

truth


	4. truth

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), **bold - point of view**,_ italic - Zangetsu's speech_

**Authors Reviews:** to Hakiem the naverian dream, thanks I am glad that you like it. To MaeKat, thanks I am glad that you like it (pouts) but why didn't I earn any cookies? To Cerulean Twin, I couldn't agree with you more. I am glad that Shiro didn't take advantage of pour Ichigo given his current state of mind. To Hollow Ichigo-Ichgio, yes I feel that you may be right. Ichigo will explain everything to him as he feels drawn to Shiro. I would hate to be the one who created Ichigo for whenever Shiro gets his hands on him. And to everyone else whom faved and reviewed thanks so much as I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. Its hard to work on four stories at once as I am trying to juggle this in between work and everything else. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please stay tuned!

Four - truth

**Ichigo's POV**

I awoke finding myself alone as the human Shirosaki Ogichi whom had taken me in wasn't there. I had returned back to my cat form while I slept as I knew that the human was going to have a lot of questions for me.

*Hey Zangetsu...I can use your help.* I told my other half.

_*What's up Ichigo?*_ asked Zangetsu.

*I want to learn how speak an actual human tongue.* I replied.

_*Ah...I see. I guess that I can help you out. You are thinking of telling this human about us, about the truth of how we came to be?*_ asked Zangetsu.

*Yes. I also want to thank him for his help. I actually like this human. I don't think we will meet another like him ever again.* I replied as I got up onto my paws shedding off the tee shirt that Shirosaki had placed on me as I stretched out my body. I then made my way over to the bookshelf as Zangetsu materialized in a spirit form as he caused several books to levitate to the floor opening them up before me. I had never learned a human tongue before even though I had an ear for it. I wanted to speak with the human whom had helped me. I wanted to truly get to know him as I truly liked and cared for him. I never felt this way towards any human before.

**Shiro's POV**

I proceeded to read any and all information that I could about cats, their behaviors, and any other important information that I could find as I felt like I was going to need the information for when it came down to dealing with Ichigo. I figured that Ichigo was more cat than human so when he was in his human form some of his behavior would be cat-like. After doing much of my investigation and before I headed home, I went to do some food shopping. There was much that I had to get not only for myself but also for Ichigo. I went to the local pet store getting a small pet bed, litter box, collar, and a name tag for Ichigo. I didn't want to treat Ichigo like he was a pet becasue I kneew that he was much more than that. After I was finished with my errands, I went back home.

**Ichigo's POV**

I had managed to put back or should I say Zangetsu put back the books that we took down to read from. I could hear Shirosaki's keys jingle as he opened the door. In his hands were several bags. I meowed loudly at him to question what was going on. Shirosaki avoided tripping over me as he placed the bags down onto the kitchen counter.

"One second Ichigo...I'll be right with you." stated Shirosaki as he went back outside to grab some more things. I jumped onto the kitchen counter sniffing at what could be in the bags. Shirosaki returned with a pet bed and another bag. I watched as Shirosaki put away the groceries as he set up a litter box and pet bed for me. I kind of guessed that it was for me while I was in my cat form. "Come here Ichigo, I have something for you." I went up to Shirosaki as I could feel him place a collar around my neck. I looked up at him a bit angrily.

'How dare he treat me as if I am a pet. But then again he doesn't truly know what I am.' I thought to myself.

"Its not what you think Ichigo. I would really like for you to stay with me. Its kind of nice having somebody stay here. I have lived all alone all of my life as it is kind nice having company." I began to rub against Shirosaki purring loudly as I actually wanted to stay with this human as he definitely was much different than other humans.

**Shiro's POV**

I had managed to get some sleep before night fall. While I slept I had strange dream that involved a litter of kittens. Two of them stood out in my dream. One was an orange kitten and the other was a teal kitten that stood out from the rest of litter of kittens. I could see somebody come and take these two kittens away from the rest of the litter. I then saw as the two kittens were taken away to a lavatory complex where they were both experimented on as they were dramatically altered and put through rough experimentation's. I awoke suddenly finding Ichigo whom was dressed in some of my clothes. The pants he wore hung off of his hip that way it wasn't to bother his tail.

"Are you all right?" Ichigo asked in concern. His voice sounded so husky. Much different then how I pictured him to sound as I was kind of surprised that he could actually speak. Ichigo looked at me through worried eyes. I slowly sat up in my bed just nodding my head.

"Its all right Ichigo. I just had a strange dream that I think may have involved you Ichigo. I saw an orange and teal cat that was taken away from a litter of kittens and brought to a lavatory where they were experimented on."

"Then you saw it. It was a fragment of my past. The truth of the matter is that me and one of my brothers were taken as we were both experimented on. You see we were altered to become experimental weapons." stated Ichigo.

NEXT CHATER...  
>Ichigo<p> 


	5. Ichigo

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), **bold - point of view**,_ italic - Zangetsu's speech_

**Authors Reviews:** to Hakiem the naverian dream, (hums while thinking)...nice idea. I may actually do that (grins wickedly). to Cerulean Twin and Princess Teska, I know I hate cliff hangers too but it was necessary as I wanted to torment my readers. to La Dark Flower, how could you guess that the blue one was Grimmjow (thinks for a second. shouts out a curse) I guess I kind of made it obvious when I told everyone that the other cat was teal. to MaeKat and Lollly, here is the next update. God I did two chapters in one day...I must have been nuts! and finally to Sigery97, thanks I am glad that you found it interesting as there is much more to come. Also to all my other readers and reviewers...thank you so much you are all the best! I will keep at this as I have more in the way for both Shiro and Ichigo. (begs) Please keep reading and reviewing as I look forward to hearing what you all think.

Five - Ichigo

**Shiro's POV**

I sat up in my bed stunned at the words that came out of Ichigo's mouth.

"I never got the chance to truly thank you for what you did Shirosaki. You took care of me and gave me a name. Thank you." stated Ichigo bashfully as he began to blush lightly. His ears fell back showing that he was embarrassed.

'God how cute!' I thought to myself. "Your welcome Ichigo. But please just call me Shiro for short. I see my clothes fit you nicely. Do you need for me to fix those pants for your tail?" I asked. Ichigo slowly nodded his head yes as I got up from my bed walking over to my dresser grabbing a pair of scissors. As I walked back over I could see Ichigo's eyes widen like dinner plates as he looked ready to bolt. But he sat perfectly still as his sharp nails dug into my bed. I carefully cut a hole into the pants weaving his tail through the hole that I created. Ichigo bit down into his lower lip trying to prevent from crying out because of his tail. I gently let the tail fall from my hand as it twitched in irritation. "All better now Ichigo."

"Thank you Shiro." replied Ichigo as I climbed back onto the bed patting to a spot right besides me. Ichigo slowly crawled up to my side.

"So tell me about what happened." I stated softly. Ichigo placed his head against my chest as he curled up against me.

**Ichigo's POV**

I got comfortable next to Shiro loving the way that he smelled and the feel of his warmth. I let out a long soft sigh before I spoke.

"I was born normally into a litter of kittens but me and one of my older brothers were different from our other brothers and sisters considering our coloring. Then one day a strange looking human came and took me and my older brother away from the rest of the litter. We both thought that we were going to live with this human." I stated. I could feel Shiro stroking my hair as he carefully avoided my ears as a soft rumbling purr rattled my chest.

"I take it from the dream that I had that the teal kitten is your older brother." stated Shiro as I nodded my head yes.

"Me and my brother never earned a true name from this human that took us." I told him.

"What can you remember about the human that took you and your brother?" Shiro asked.

"His face...it was painted." I replied before I continued on with my story. "We were brought to a lavatory were this human used us for his experiments. He shot us with various chemicals and put us through various experiments that drastically changed our DNA."

"Changing both you and your brother into nekos, human-like cats." stated Shiro as I nodded my head yes.

"He wasn't done with us as he continued to experiment on us injecting us with various chemicals in order to have us develop powers. He was trying to create the perfect weapon. The experiments and what he had put us through was living hell. I couldn't stand it anymore. That is when I meet him, the other part of me, Zangetsu." I told Shiro.

**Shiro's POV**

Suddenly a vision flashed before my eyes as I could feel my whole entire body go stiff. I could feel myself screaming as I saw everything that happened to Ichigo as if I was experiencing it myself. A being appeared before my eyes in a city with a bright blue sky which had very little clouds in it. This being stood sideways on a building without falling off.

_"My name is Zangetsu...I am a part of you, your other half."_ stated the man whom was wearing all black with smokey gray sunglasses and had long black wavy hair. _"I can help you escape from this place. Set you free."_

"Please help me." whimpered Ichigo. Zangetsu said nothing as I could feel his powers as it felt quite similar to my own. I watched as the container that Ichigo was contained in shattered to pieces as Ichigo was freed. Ichigo stumbled out of the lavatory leaving both his brother and his captor behind. Ichigo transformed back into his cat form as that is when I had found him. My mind blurred as I collapsed in exhaustion slowly slipping out of consciousness because of what I had seen. Now I knew how Ichigo came to be.

NEXT CHAPTER...

Mayuri


	6. Mayuri

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirits speech_

Six - Mayuri

**Ichigo's POV**

I watched as Shiro let out a sudden and painful scream as his eyes rolled back in his head. I could feel his powers surging almost out of control. I held Shiro down using all of my strength to match his inhuman strength. I was a bit worried that something had happened to him. Zangetsu appeared in spirit form with a concerned look stretched across his face.

_*Hold his down Ichigo!*_ he told me. I pinned Shiro down as I watched as Zangetsu's transparent fingers touched Shiro's forehead.

*Zangetsu what is happening?*

_*Your human is seeing everything you and I went through trying to escape from that hell. His powers are much stronger than I thought even possible. I am trying to prevent him from going into shock.*_ replied Zangetsu. Shiro screamed out in pain as his body thrashed wildly against mine. I could feel Zangetsu's powers flowing into Shiro. Suddenly Shiro's body went limp as he let out a low soft moan. His eyes rolled back to their normal position as they glowed lightly.

"Grimmjow..." he moaned softly before his eyes slowly closed as he was clearly exhausted.

*Grimmjow...who in the world is that?* I asked Zangetsu as I let go of my hold on Shiro.

_*If I had to guess, I would say that it is your older brother.*_ replied Zangetsu before he vanished going back into my mind space. Both Zangetsu and I only knew the name of the spirit that existed within my brother. My brother's spirit was much different than how Zangetsu appeared to be. His looks are that of a very large ghostly white panther with black tribal type markings (Grimmjow's true hollow form before he became a human being). Pantera was its name. I began to wonder if my older brother was all right and if I would ever see his again. I curled up next to Shiro slowly closing my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

**Normal POV**

As both Ichigo and Shiro slept soundly. In a far off underground lavatory a blood curdling scream echoed through the night. An older long blue hair neko male possibly in his mid twenties thrashed wildly in his shackles. A scientist with a black and white painted face stood in front of the neko's container.

"I know that you can speak. Now for the last time...where is your little brother?" snarled the scientist.

"Finally free from this hell. You will never find him. And I will never rat him out!" snapped back the blue haired neko. His dark teal blue cat ears were pressed back against his head as his dark teal blue cat tail flicked angrily. Mayuri Kurosutchi looked at the neko pissed off as the container next to his was shattered to pieces. Mayuri proceeded to press a button to a remote that he held in his hands sending an electrical shock through the neko.

"Master Mayuri?" questioned a small female voice. Mayuri turned his head to see his daughter Nemu standing by the door.

"What is it Nemu?" asked Mayuri rudely.

"Lord Aizen wishes to speak with you." replied Nemu. Mayuri dropped the remote down onto a nearby table as he glared at the neko.

"This ain't over." he snarled walking off. The neko sighed in relief that the human was gone.

_*I am glad for once that your brother had managed to escape. That human was much rougher with him then he is with us.*_ stated a dark voice in the back of the neko's mind.

*Pantera...any word yet from Zangetsu? I need to know that my brother is safe.* asked the neko as he slipped into his mind scape. This neko's mind scape was far different than Ichigo's. Their world was rather dark looking with only one white building in the distance as skinny skeleton trees grew in the sand (Hueco Mundo). A large full moon shown brilliantly in the night sky. Pantera prowled up to the neko allowing the human to pet him.

_"They are safe. Zangetsu had just contacted me. Turns out that your brother was found \by a human whose powers are very similar to our own. He was given a name by this human. It's Ichigo!"_ spoke the cat which the neko was used to (seeing how a talking cat would freak everyone else out).

"That is good to hear. I am glad that he is safe. This human that found him...what are they like?" asked the neko.

_"In a word...unique. He doesn't look like other humans as he has very different colors. According to Zangetsu, when Ichigo was telling about how we came to be, this human's powers went out of control as he had a vision. It turns out that Zangetsu had to use his powers on him to keep him from going to shock. This human had named us when he briefly came too."_ stated Pantera. The neko looked at him a bit shocked. _"According to Zangetsu, your name is Grimmjow."_

"Grimmjow...I like it. Tell Zangetsu to let Ichigo know that I think this human for the name. Also let them know not to try anything crazy like try to rescue me." stated Grimmjow.

"_Not a problem Grimmjow. I will let them know. Meanwhile get some rest."_ stated Pantera. Grimmjow nodded his head before he vanished from the mind scape.

Pantera sighed as he began to run towards the white building. Both spirits that existed within Ichigo and Grimmjow could easily travel between the other planes. Not only within their hosts but also to the physical world. Pantera could see Zangetsu waiting for him as he approached the building.

_How is he?_ Zangetsu asked among their normal speech path.

_Tired, sore, and weak from that retched human trying to find out what happened. He is tryihg to locate you and Ichigo._ replied Pantera. _Grimmjow says not to do anything stupid like attempt to rescue us. He also wants you to have Ichigo tell the human that found you thank you for the name. Zangetsu do you think that this human is perhaps the true other half to Ichigo?_

_That thought did cross my mind. Ichigo does care a lot for this human named Shirosaki even though we know nothing about him. The feeling that I have been recieving is that of a mate._ replied Zangetsu. Pantera looked at him a bit shocked.

_A human with special powers, our mates? How is this even possible?_ asked Pantera. Zangetsu shook his head indicating that he had no idea. _Do you think its possible that there is another like him out there if your hunch is right?_

_I am not certain. I should return back to Ichigo. You have your other half to take care of. Rest assured that Ichigo and I will not rest until you and Grimmjow are freed._ replied Zangetsu as he entered the white building.

_I know Zangetsu. Lets hope these humans are up to the task. I wish to see this scientist and his collaborators dead!_ snarled Pantera.

Meanwhile...Mayuri entered a room along with Nemu to see Sosuke Aizen waiting for the scientist.

"Well...any word yet?" asked Aizen.

"None. He refused to give into my demands. But rest assured that I have more than one way to locate our lost neko project." replied Mayuri. This made Aizen raise his eyebrows in question. "I have an inside source at the local police station who tells me of a very unusual detective with a very unique gift. I may employee this human to find out where our escaped project maybe hiding." replied Mayuri. This caused Aizen to smile wickedly.

"I look forward to favorable results Mayuri. Find him before somebody else does!" replied Aizen. Mayuri nodded his head that he understood as he left the room.

NEXT CHAPTER...

brother


	7. brother

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

**Authors Reviews:** to MaeKat, thanks so much for reviewing two chapters in one shot. I agree that it was nice for Ichigo to escape and seek help in order to free Grimmjow. But Grimm doesn't want Ichigo back in Mayuri's hands because of what the scientist has planned. Yes I agree that Mayuri is a jerk...I mean what he put both Ichigo and Grimmjow through is unspeakable. I am a little thankful that Shiro named both Ichigo and Grimmjow as I feel you may be right...Mayuri could have named them something stupid. to taraka2802, yes it does seem that the good guys have luck on their side but unfortunately, they don't know all of Mayuri's and Aizen's plans. Only a small faction of it! So please stay tuned as I have more in plans for everyone in this story as more not only Shiro will come to light but a few others as well. to Cerulean Twin, yes I know I was a bit rough on Grimmjow but, I felt that it was necessary. Also to all my other readers and reviewers...thank you so much you are all the best! I will keep at this as I have more in the way for both Shiro and Ichigo. Please keep reading and reviewing as I look forward to hearing what you all think.

Seven - brother

**Shiro's POV**

The next morning I awoke with Ichigo sleeping soundly on my chest. I let out a low moan as my head was pounding lightly. I cursed lightly as I picked up Ichigo off of my chest placing him down onto a pillow next to me. Ichigo was purring loudly as he looked very peaceful as if he was having a rather pleasurable dream. My head was still lightly pounding from the vision that I had seen through Ichigo's eyes. No matter what, I knew that I couldn't allow him to go back to that place. I slowly climbed out of the bed to take a long hot shower while getting ready for work. I needed time to think things over. I knew that I had to do something for Ichigo. Maybe perhaps rescue his brother from where they were being held captive. But in order to do that, I was going to need help. Lots of help.

I entered the precinct to find Kenpachi at our desk going over the mound of paperwork piled on the desk.

"Quit thinking so loud Ken, you might accidentally set off the smoke detectors." I told him. Kenpachi looked up at me glaring.

"Very funny Shiro. Where in the world have you been? Yachiru said that she had received a painful telepathic cry from you. She believed that you were hurt." growled Kenpachi.

"I am fine. Yachiru shouldn't worry so much about me as I can handle myself." I replied lying to him of course. I knew the real reason to why Yachiru received that cry but I wasn't about to drag Kenpachi into this mess, not yet anyway.  
>"That's besides the point. Head Captain was looking for us. Some new people are being transferred into our section." replied Kenpachi. This was news to me as I didn't realize that Kenpachi and I needed more people but then again it did make sense. Kenpachi and I was getting a lot more work with all of these strange and unusual cases.<p>

"I suppose that we should go and meet these guys." I stated.

Both Kenpachi and I entered the Head Captain Yamamoto's office to find two people in the room waiting for us. The first was a rather busty female with wild aqua green hair and light brown eyes. What surprised me the most was the man whom was with her. His skin was the same exact color of my own as he had jet black hair. Even his fingernails appeared to be painted black which I knew wasn't the case. I could sense his power even before I entered the room. He appeared to be wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes.  
>"Shirosaki Ogichi and Kenpachi Zaraki, thank you for joining us. I want you to meet Nelliel Tuodelschwanck and Ulquiorra Schiffer." stated Yamamoto.<p>

"Please just call me Nell for short." stated Nelliel.

"Like wise. Just call me Shiro for short." I replied shaking Nell's hand. Kenpachi did the same. That is when Ulquiorra removed his sunglasses revealing green cornea's with golden irises which were lightly glowing. Green streaks ran down from his eyes like tears as he seemed to have black painted lips. I had to even admit that he bared many similarities to myself that it was scary.

"It is finally nice to meet you at last. I have heard so much about you." stated Ulquiorra as he extended his hand to shake mine. As I made contact with Ulquiorra, visions danced in my head. Ulquiorra's past, powers, everything about him was the same as from when I was growing up. Both Ulquiorra and I retracted our hands quickly. One simple thought came to my mind. This Ulquiorra Schiffer was my brother. One that I never knew that I even had.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Who knew that I had an actual brother? I watched as Shiro pulled off his sunglasses revealing his black and gold eyes which were glowing. His powers were much stronger than my own. I never thought that I would have family out here let alone a brother. For all of my life I have lived alone and have been an outcast because of my power. I didn't know whom my parents were or even where I came from as I was brought up in an orphanage. Much like Shiro, I learned about my powers when I was younger. I never realized just how much I would do the same exact things like Shiro has done because of my unusual gifts. How much we were exactly alike even though I knew that he was older than me.

"Is it just me or are those two...brothers?" asked Nell noticing our similarities.

"I don't see how. But the similarities between those two are very scary." replied Kenpachi. Both Shiro and I looked at each other as we had much to talk about.

Both Shiro and I went to lunch together were we could talk in private. I had so many questions about a lot of things. Some I was not certain if I should bring up or not.

"So how does it feel to have a younger brother?" I asked Shiro honestly.

"It feels weird. To tell you the truth Ulquiorra, it feels nice to have some family." replied Shiro.

"I know what you mean. I take it that you went through many of the same experiences that I did growing up."

"Your powers are a bit surprising as they are much like my own. From one simple touch it seemed that we learned much about each other. I didn't even realize that there could be a chance that I could even have a brother out there."

"I know what you mean. It does feel weird. And I think I should tell you that I know about Ichigo and his brother, Grimmjow." I told him earning a coughed reply as he was drinking some water. "Sorry about that Shiro. What do we plan to do about them?" I asked.

"I am not certain yet. There is much that I have yet to learn. Which reminds me, where are you staying for the time being?"

"No where special. Why?"

"I was thinking it would be nice if you stayed with me for a while. There is much we have to talk about." I nodded my head in agreement making arrangements to stay with Shiro.

NEXT CHAPTER...

family


	8. family

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

**Authors Reviews:** to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, I know...I thought it was sweet too. To Maxinu23, the only way to find out the answer to that question is to keep on reading. To MaeKat, I thought you would figure it out of why I made Ulquiorra to be Shiro's brother. I felt that Shiro needed more than Ichigo by his side. I thought that you would get a kick out of Nell being a part of the team. To athnam, I am glad that you like it so far as more is to come. To Cerulean Twin, I know...shocking ain't it? And finally to My secret love, I am glad that you like it so far as I am pretty addicted to it myself and I am the one writing it. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed and Please keep reading and reviewing as I look forward to hearing what you all think.

Eight - family

**Ichigo's POV**

I awoke finding that Shiro was gone. I slowly stretched out my limbs letting out a long guttered yawn. The clothes that I had technically borrowed from Shiro laid neatly at the end of his bed. I couldn't help the smirk that formed across my face. Shiro was definitely different than most humans as it didn't seem to bother him that I was a created weapon, a neko. But then again it was odd for a human to have special powers and to look the way that Shiro did. But I wasn't one to judge. I actually cared a great deal for Shiro. I got up and out of Shiro's bed strolling out of his room to get something to eat. Shiro had left out a bowl of food and water for me. A part of me wished that I could be human all the time not be a cat during the morning and human at night.

_*Unfortunately we have no physical way to control what form our body takes because of what that human did to us. But admit it to yourself Ichigo. You actually love Shirosaki to the point that you actually want him as a mate.*_ stated Zangetsu bluntly. This nearly caused me to gag on the water that I was drinking.

*…..Zangetsu…..!* I snapped back at him as my ears flattened. I hated to admit it that what Zangetsu said was true. *I don't even know how Shiro actually feels for me. Plus we don't know much about him. Even though I don't know why but I can't help but feel attracted to him.* I snarled at the spirit. Zangetsu said nothing as he seemed to understand my feelings.

_*Before I forget Ichigo, could you thank Shirosaki for giving your brother a name? Also Grimmjow told Pantera to not have you do something stupid like attempt to rescue him.* _stated Zangetsu.

*I will do that Zangetsu. I hope someday to reunited with my brother and to be free from the place that transformed us.* I told Zangetsu.

_*That is understandable Ichigo.*_ replied Zangetsu. Suddenly my ears perked up when I heard a car pull into the driveway. Shiro was back. I bolted out of the kitchen running to the front door in order to greet Shiro. But when the door opened the person I wasn't Shiro.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Shiro drove me to the hotel that I was staying at to pick up my things so I could check out. After we got my bags we drove to Shiro's house as he did warn me that Ichigo, the neko he had taken in may not be too friendly too me since because he didn't know me. I nodded my head that I understood as we climbed out of his car as he unlocked the door opening it for me to enter first. There sitting waiting for Shiro was the brightest orange cat that I had ever seen. Ichigo looked at me before his ears flattened against his head as he snarled at me. Ichigo bared his fangs at me as his tail shot up straight as if telling me to leave.

"Ichigo…..stop it!" yelled Shiro. Ichigo obeyed Shiro as he stopped snarling.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here." I told Shiro. Ichigo was glaring at me angrily. Shiro entered carrying my bags into the house.

"Don't be silly Ulquiorra. You are family." Shiro stated placing the bags down. When Ichigo heard this word from Shiro his looks softened a bit as he began to investigate me. I took off my sunglasses revealing my green and gold eyes. When Ichigo saw my eyes he looked shocked as he looked at Shiro in question. "Don't worry Ichigo. I think we can explain." Shiro told the cat.

**Shiro's P.O.V.**

I showed Ulquiorra to my spare bedroom before I showed him around the house. Once that was done Ulquiorra and I sat down to talk. Ichigo jumped up onto my lap curling up into a ball. I gently stroked his fur and ears earning a rumbling purr.

"Ichigo this is Ulquiorra Schiffer. He happens to be my brother that I never knew about. Ulquiorra this is Ichigo." I stated Ichigo's head shot up when I told him that. Ichigo proceeded to jump off of my lap strolling over to Ulquiorra. Ichigo circled him several times giving him the once over.

"Its nice to meet you at last Ichigo. Shiro didn't have to tell me about you as I learned about you through my powers. Much like Shiro, I too have powers." Ulquiorra stated. Ichigo then began against Ulquiorra's leg purring loudly welcoming Ulquiorra before he returned to the spot on my lap.

"I guess he finally sees the family trait. Now all we are missing is Grimmjow. Then our family would be complete." stated Ulquiorra.

"I still find it odd that neither one of us knew about the other one. But seeing and meeting you does raise some interesting questions." I stated.

"I know what you mean. One of our parents must have been an albino as it would explain our powers, our eyes, and our black blood?"

"To tell you the truth Ulquiorra, I have no idea. Hell we don't even know why they gave us up or even what happened to them."

"So what do we plan to do when it comes to Grimm?" asked Ulquiorra.

"That's Ichigo's call. Frankly I don't want Ichigo any where near that place." I replied as Ulquiorra understood my reasons as he shared the same powers as me and had seen what Ichigo had been through.

NEXT CHAPTER…

case


	9. case

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

**Authors Reviews:** to Cerulean Twin, I know...Ichigo feels somewhat protective over Shiro considering Shiro is the first human who didn't hate or fear him for being what he was. to La Dark Flower, I thought that you would like the idea of Shiro and Ulquiorra being brothers. and to Love U Ulquiorra, I plan on continuing as their is more to come. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed and stay tuned as their will be more to come!

Nine - case

**Normal POV**

Shirosaki and Ulquiorra spent several hours talking until night fall when Ichigo lept off of Shirosaki's lap before transforming into his human form. Shirosaki went to grab Ichigo's clothes off of his bed as Ichigo apologized for how he reacted towards Ulquiorra.

"Its all right Ichigo. I kind of figured that you may act that way towards me." stated Ulquiorra.

"I just find it odd that both you and Shirosaki are brothers considering how you have more color than Shirosaki does."

"I am a bit surprised that Shirosaki is actually a bit older than me. It still feels a bit odd actually seeing you transform from your cat form to your human form" replied Ulquiorra.

"You get used to it. Now...Ichigo what do you plan to do about your older Grimmjow?" asked Shirosaki as he handed Ichigo his clothes. Ichigo got dressed quickly as a frown stretched across his face.

"I would love to go and rescue my brother but Pantera the spirit that exists with him told Zangetsu not to have me come after him. They are both worried about what will happen to me if attempt to free him." stated Ichigo sadly.

"I have to agree with both Grimmjow and Pantera. Seeing what you have been through Ichigo, I don't want you any where near that place." stated Shirosaki.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't attempt it Shirosaki. I frankly don't want Grimm to be trapped there forever knowing what that human is doing to him." stated Ulquiorra. Both Shirosaki and Ichigo agreed that if they could figure out where this place was Shirosaki and Ulquiorra would do everything in their power to rescue Grimmjow.

**Shiro's POV**

The next day Ulquiorra and I went to work. According to Uquiorra, Nell the partner whom was teamed up with him knew about his powers. I had told Ulquiorra that Ken knew about mine as well. They may end up surprised about us both being brothers but it should be kind of obvious as we look almost exactly alike. Even though my powers were a little bit stronger than Ulquiorra's because unlike him, I was never adopted by a family.

As soon as Ulquiorra and I entered the precinct, we both had a jackhammer headache hit us hard. Something didn't feel right. Both Ken and Nell were waiting for us.

"Its about time that you two. Captain wants to see about a very unusual case that has been specially requested for us to handle." stated Nell. Both Ulquiorra and I looked at each other in question wondering what was up. The four of us entered head Captain Yamamoto's to find an odd looking man dressed in a scientists uniform with a black and white painted face. I couldn't help the low snarl coming from my chest as I clearly recognized that I had gotten from Ichigo when he told me the truth about him. I could feel Ulquiorra grab my hand to calm me down before I did something stupid. I let out a long calming breath trying to gain control over myself as our captain spoke.

"Thanks for coming you four. This is Mayuri Kurosutchi as he works in one of the most prestigious labs owned by Sosuke Aizen. It seems that something was recently taken from his lab and he needs you four to recover it." stated Yamamoto. As the captain introduced us to Mayuri….we shook hands with the scientist. When my hands touched his, I had received a rather painful vision that was far worse than the one that I had gotten from Ichigo.

**Normal POV**

Shirosaki snapped his hand back quickly letting out a sudden and painful scream. Both Kenpachi and Ulquiorra reacted quickly trying to calm Shirosaki down. Shirosaki's power was raging out of control as he saw what Mayuri had done to both Grimmjow and Ichigo. Shirosaki saw what both Mayuri and Aizen had planned for the two nekos. As his powers slowly began to build. Ulquiorra could feel it as he let out a sharp curse as he quickly grabbed a hold of Shirosaki.

"Shiro….come back. Don't do this! Remember we promised Ichigo." Ulquiorra whispered into Shirosaki's ear as he poured his own power into Shirosaki. Ulquiorra could feel Shirosaki shaking in his grip as he waited until Shirosaki acknowledged him.

"Shiro are you all right?" asked Ulquiorra in concern. Shirosaki slowly nodded his head yes.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

It was taking most of my patience not to kill the scientist that stood before me. I was a bit grateful that my powers didn't react the same way when I shook Mayuri's hand.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Mayuri in fake concern. God how this man sickens me.

"Shiro will be fine. He gets that way every know and then. Now how can we help you Mr. Kurosutchi?" I asked him.

"As your captain had told you, something has been taken from my lab as I need your help to recover it. I do not wish to recover it. I do not wish to involve the police as the experiment that was taken was being conducted in secret. I don't want a full investigation into this about it, the better." stated Mayuri.

"So basically you can't tell us what was taken, when it was taken, or any other important information like that." stated Nell bluntly.

"That is correct!" replied Mayuri.

"Bull shit!" stated Kenpachi quickly as it sounded like a sneeze. Mayuri glared at Kenpachi almost like he had heard him.

"Any way I have heard about Mr. Ogichi's skills involving those child murder case as I figured that he could help quickly solve this case much like that one." stated Mayuri.

"I am certain that this team will be able to recover what was taken and return it back to your labs." stated Yamamoto. None of us could bother to return down the request even though both Shiro and I knew full well what Mayuri was after….the neko, Ichigo. I began to wonder if we should tell both Kenpachi and Nell what we knew. 

**Normal POV**

The four went to their office as Shirosaki down several pills. His eyes were glowing brightly as his hand was still pounding almost like he had a hangover.

"God…damn…." snarled Shirosaki.

"All right what in the world happened back there?" asked Nelliel. Ulquiorra let out a long soft sigh.

"Nell….you know how I have a special and unique powers? Well turns out Shirosaki has it too as he is actually my older brother." stated Ulquiorra.

"Brothers? Is that even possible?" asked Kenpachi.

"It is Ken. Neither one of us knew until we first meet. Not only is our appearance quite similar but also our powers." stated Shirosaki softly. Both had seen first hand what powers their partners had.

"But why did you react that way Shiro…..what did you see?" asked Kenpachi.

"I wish that I could tell you Ken but I have to talk to someone first before I can say another word." replied Shirosaki as Ulquiorra knew that he meant Ichigo. Neither one of them would have ever expected to end up with this case.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

decission


	10. decision

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

**Authors Reviews:** to La Dark Flower, you have to read this chapter to find out what Shiro saw. To MaeKat, your right as I wish that Shiro did do something to Mayuri when he came to the station. But thankfully the scientist has no idea that Ichigo is with Shiro. And hopefully soon Grimmjow will be freed from his hold. To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, I know problems are about to arise. Think I can up the drama much? And to Cerulean Twin, I wish it was that simple for Ulquiorra and Shiro to break into Mayuri's labs and free Grimm. But sooner or later things will look better for Grimm…..I promise. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed and stay tuned as their will be more to come!

Ten - decision

**Ulquiorra's POV**

After the meeting with Mayuri and getting all of the information that he was willing to give. I couldn't help but to notice Shiro was irritated about getting this case. I could clearly understand why. Ever since he had found Ichigol, his life had been turned upside down. I knew that we couldn't tell both Nell and Ken what we knew until we talked to Ichigo first. We needed to know if it was all right for us to tell people whom aren't currently involved as this this case was now involving them without them knowing what both Shiro and I knew. I had no clue of what Shiro saw when he touched Mayuri's hand. Whatever he had seen was bad enough to have his powers to lash out of control because of it. I knew that Shiro would share the information with me later on when it was safe.

**Shiro's POV**

The painful vision that I had to endure thanks to Mayuri, still pounded against my skull. The images that I saw would forever haunt me as I don't even think that Ichigo knew the truth of Mayuri's plans. In the vision that I had seen…..I saw an army of nekos controlling the various army's and governments. Nothing seemed to stop them as from the sidelines both Mayuri and Aizen stood controlling everything as they planned for the group that they were a part of work for world wide domination. It seemed that Aizen and Mayuri didn't care who they hurt or who they used to further their goals. I knew that we had to get Grimm out of that place and destroy the files that they had on the neko project. I had also seen through Mayuri his interest in me as he had heard about my powers as he wanted my unique powers and ability to create more powerful nekos as he was fascinated about how an ordinary human could have the type of powers that I have. I couldn't allow Mayuri to know what I was fully capable of. I had to find out whom his spy was in our precinct and to keep them from realizing that Ulquiorra had the same powers and abilities that I did.

**Normal POV**

Later that night both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra sat with Ichigo as the two pale humans informed the neko what had happened. Upon hearing that Mayuri was pulling out all of the stops to recover Ichigo, the neko's ears flattened against his head.

"I also became aware of what Mayuri and Aizen are doing. They are bent on world domination as they want to create an army of nekos to control the various army's and governments. If they manage to get a hold of me…..they will be able to create more powerful nekos." stated Shirosaki.

"Surely they are mad. Don't they realize the risk they are asking when they come to somebody who can figure out what they are up too because of their powers?" asked Ulquiorra.

"I think that's the whole idea. I think they want to see what I plan to do and what my move is gonna be." replied Shirosaki.

"I don't like this Shiro…..it doesn't feel right." stated Ichigo.

"I know Ichigo. But we need to know if it is all right for us to tell our partners as they have no idea of what they are getting involved in." stated Shirosaki.

"I know that you two trust them and things but, I am not certain as I have a hard time accepting humans because of what I have been through." replied Ichigo honestly. Both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra understood Ichigo's concern on the subject as the neko let out a long soft sigh. "But considering the circumstances, I think it will be all right for other humans to know. But I want to get Grimm's, Pantera's, and Zangetsu's view on this." stated Ichigo.

"That's understandable Ichigo, we won't say a word until you tell us other wise." stated Ulquiorra as Ichigo nodded his head in agreement.

**Ichigo's POV**

After learning from both Shiro and Ulquiorra that the human that had forever changed me is hiring one of the people that had found me. It disturbed me what Shiro said he had seen when he made contact with Mayuri. There was more to this than I originally knew about. I entered my mindscape to find Zangetsu waiting for me as he had sensed my anxiety.

"Zangetsu we need to speak with Grimm and Pantera. There are certain things that they need to know about." I told my other half. Zangetsu didn't argue with me as he opened up one of the building doors leaving me back in my mindscape. I couldn't travel to Grimm's mindscape as easily as Zangetsu could. I watched as one of the windows flashed allowing me to see into Grimm's mindscape. I could see a teal neko approaching along with a white panther. A weak smile was stretched across the neko's face.

"Its good to see you Ichigo. I know that you wouldn't be contacting me and Pantera unless it was extremely important." stated Grimm bluntly.

"Sorry Grimm but you know that I wouldn't risk contacting you unless I felt like I truly needed too." I told my brother. I then told him everything that was happening in the real world.

**Grimmjow's POV**

As Ichigo told me what was happening, I couldn't help the snarl that slipped past my lips.

"That damn fucking human! What in the hell is he trying to accomplish?" I snarled.

"I have no idea Grimm. Both Shiro and Ulquiorra wanted to know if it would be all right for humans who work with them to know about us." stated Ichigo. I turned towards Pantera whom just simply nodded his head as Zangetsu did the same.

"It seems that these two are at an agreement. We know that you trust both Ulquiorra and Shirosaki as they know full well what they are doing." I told him.

"_Ichigo…just be careful. We can't allow Shirosaki and/or Ulquiorra to be captured. Whatever plans these humans have for those two can't be good."_ stated Pantera.

"I understand. Please take good care of my brother for me Pantera. Hopefully someday we will be reunited again." stated Ichigo as Pantera nodded his head that he understood. Zangetsu proceeded to leave my mindscape returning back to Ichigo as the window to the white building in my mindscape returned back to normal cutting off my communication with my kid brother. According to Ichigo, Ulquiorra was Shirosaki's younger brother and most possibly my mate considering how Ichigo felt about Shirosaki. I knew that I could trust Ichigo as Shirosaki seemed to be taking good care of him and was protecting him from being discovered. I just hoped that the humans whom had altered both me and Ichigo never get the chance to pull off their plans for world domination.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo opened his eyes after he had left the mindscape as he had talked with Zangetsu, Pantera, and Grimmjow getting their feelings about what Ichigo had learned. Both Ulquiorra and Shirosaki had retired to bed as they both had a very long day considering. Ichigo knew that he had to tell both of them what decision the two nekos and spirits had made. All of them had agreed to Ichigo's decision to alert both Shirosaki's and Ulquiorra's business partners about the truth of what Mayuri was after and what his plans were. If Ichigo had too…..he would reveal himself to them. Ichigo crept into Shirosaki's room as the human was still up reading over Mayuri's file carefully. Shirosaki's black and gold eyes pierced the darkness.

"…Ichigo…..?" he questioned.

"Sorry to disturb you so late Shiro but I had a talk with my brother and our spirits as they all agreed to obey my decision. You can tell both Kenpachi and Nelliel about me. If I have too….I will show them." Ichigo told Shirosaki as his ears flattened against his head. Shirosaki proceeded to pat the spot next to him as Ichigo climbed into the bed with him.

"Its all right Ichigo. You have nothing to fear. I will not allow anything bad to happen to you." Shirosaki stated softly wrapping his arm around Ichigo's slender waist. Ichigo curled up next to Shirosaki as he was up close to Shirosaki's face.

"Thank you Shiro." stated Ichigo as he placed an innocent kiss onto Shirosaki's lips as he blushed lightly.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

heat


	11. heat

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things.

**Major Warnings:** this chapter may contain lots of smut so avoid it if you aren't horny!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

**Authors Reviews:** to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, thanks I knew that you would see things my way. To WhiteW12-0, I know….it wouldn't be like Aizen if he didn't attempt to take over the world. Also in order to answer your question, you have to read to find out. To Shizaki Kuro, you know that is quite a funny thought when you think of it. I don't know whether to cuddle them to death or fear for my life. To Cerulean Twin, you asked and you shall receive. I hope that it lives up to your expectation. And finally to La Dark Flower, I couldn't agree more with you. Hopefully in the near future they will get what is coming to them. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed and stay tuned as their will be more to come and don't forget to leave me your comments and reviews as I always look forward to hearing what you all think.

Eleven - heat

**Shiro's POV**

As Ichigo pulled away from kissing me lightly, he curled up by my side falling asleep instantly. A light blue blush crept across my face as I began to wonder why Ichigo had kissed me. Even though Ichigo had been with me for such a short amount of time, I have grown to have feelings for him. You could even say that I had fallen in love with the neko at first sight. But I had no idea of how he felt towards me. I didn't know if it was wrong for me to have feelings for a creature that wasn't entirely human and who somewhat looked like me. Then again I did get a hardened erection when I saw him become human. God how I hate to admit it…but I am gay and I am attracted to a creature that was created to become a weapon. Just thinking about having sex with Ichigo made me horny as hell. I slowly climbed out of my bed to go take a cold shower as I found that my dick had become erect. While I was in the shower, I would have to take care of that problem. I stripped out of my pajamas hopping into the shower as I began to stroke the head of my erection picturing slamming it into Ichigo's tight ass. I bit my lips trying to keep the moans from slipping out as I masturbated in the shower. I pumped myself hard and fast as I couldn't suppress my moans for long.

"Ah…ngh~…Ichigo…" I moaned as I felt my muscles tighten as I came all over my hand as my seed splashed against the wall. I made full well that I had cleaned everything up and off before turning off the shower. I stepped out drying off before I got dressed back into my pajamas and climbed back into the bed. I planted an innocent kiss onto Ichigo's forehead as his orange ears twitched lightly along with his long orange tail. 'I love you Ichigo. I promise that no matter what I will protect you. I will not let anything terrible happen to you ever again.' I thought to myself before I turned off the light falling asleep next to Ichigo.

**Normal POV**

As Ichigo, Shirosaki, and Ulquiorra all slept soundly…in the secret lavatory where Grimmjow was being kept, his howls echoed through the night. Inside the container that Grimmjow was kept hostage in, he trashed wildly panting. His nude body was covered in sweat as his teal ears laid pressed against his skull as he let out low moan. Mayuri stood outside of Grimmjow's container with a wide smirk stretched across his face. Grimmjow laid bound in his container as he had a very thick and heavy erection. Pre-cum clung to the mushroom head as Grimmjow wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. Grimmjow could hear Mayuri snicker as in his hands he held the device which was the bane of Grimmjow's torture.

"So just like regular cats you both can go into heat. Now if I can just obtain a sample of your seed, I will be able to genetically create more nekos. But this does prove to be a slight problem seeing how your brother is free out there somewhere. But even he won't be able to find somebody to satisfy his heat." stated Mayuri.

'I wouldn't be too sure about that!' Grimmjow thought to himself as he glared at Mayuri.

"Fight it all you want but there is no sense in struggling against it. I will get what I want from you eventually." stated Mayuri as he pressed the button down on the device he held. Grimmjow thrashed wildly as he screamed out in pain. Grimmjow could feel Pantera's spirit holding him as the spirit was trying to keep Grimmjow from going insane. Finally Grimmjow couldn't hold it any longer as he came suddenly suppressing the urge to moan as he bit hard onto his lower lip. "Finally step one is complete. Nemj do you have the components for step two?" asked Mayuri. Nemu appeared carrying a blood bag filled with black blood (only two guesses on whose it is). Grimmjow's eyes widened considerably when he saw this. Mayuri retrieved the vials of Grimmjow's cum handing them over to Nemu. "Prepare to test these. Now I must prepare him for step two." stated Mayuri as Grimmjow began to panic.

**Shiro's POV**

I awoke the next morning finding Ichigo napping in his cat form right next to me.

'God he looks so adorable. I wonder if it is wrong to think that he looks cut when he is like this?' I thought to myself as I grabbed a change of clothes taking a quick shower. Once I was showered and dressed, I went down to the kitchen to find Ulquiorra cooking breakfast.

"Are you hungry Shiro?" he asked me when I entered the kitchen.

"Famished. I see that you are getting used to things around here Ulquiorra." I stated sitting down at the table.

"It kind of feels nice to do things like this again. Having breakfast with family. I used to do it all the time with the family that adopted me." Ulquiorra stated.

"They sound nice Ulquiorra as I would like to meet them sometime." I replied as Ulquiorra turned off the stove before bringing over two plates filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

"That would be nice Shiro. Hey Shiro did it ever cross your mind to try to find our parents when you became a police detective?" asked Ulquiorra as he joined me at the table.

"Several times but since I don't have much to go on as all of my records are kept sealed. Unless the family who adopted you were able to get some of your records."

"I will call them and ask. I am pretty sure that they would like to meet you seeing how you are my older brother."

**Ichigo's POV**

I awoke to the house being quite as no doubt both Shiro and Ulquiorra already left for work. My body felt strangely hot. I stretched out my limbs letting out a guttered yawn as a white flash of hot pain shot through my body. I recognized it instantly as I felt myself panting because of it.

'Not now….!' I moaned as I had noticed that my body was human during the day. 'Just fucking great!' I thought to myself.

_*Ichigo…you're in heat aren't you?*_ asked Zangetsu.

*Yeah…..I didn't expect it to hit me so soon. Is Grimm?* I asked.

_*Yes…Mayuri has been torturing him to no end. He has also been altering him even more. Ichigo I am worried. If this keeps up…he may not last.*_ stated a voice that I was all too familiar with.

*Pantera.* I stated entering my mindscape. Sure enough Grimmjow's spirit was there along with Zangetsu. Concern was in the cat's eyes for his neko half. "Don't worry Pantera, my brother is a fighter. He will pull through this." I stated as I dropped to my knees hugging the white panther.

"_I know Ichigo. I still worry. They are putting him through a new battery of tests. Last night that damn human tortured him until he came."_ snarled Pantera. I could feel Zangetsu's hand on my shoulder as I got back up. This news didn't fair well for my brother. I couldn't help the snarl that slipped past my lips.

"That damn fucking human. God how do I want to just tear him apart limb from limb." I snarled.

"_Now Ichigo lets not do something rash. Mind you that Mayuri is still after you as well."_ stated Zangetsu.

"I know that. Pantera do whatever you can to keep my brother stable. I don't want to loose him."

"_I will try Ichigo." _replied Pantera before he had Zangetsu open up a doorway in one of the buildings allowing Pantera to return back to Grimmjow's mindscape. Once Pantera was gone, Zangetsu turned to me.

"_We have our own worries to worry about concerning your heat."_ stated Zangetsu firmly.

"I know. If I do end up having sex with Shiro there's a chance that I could mark him as my mate that and if I am not careful, I could become pregnant with kits." I stated sadly. In the time that I have spent with Shiro, the feelings that I have for the human grew so much to the point that I wanted him as my mate.

"_I know that I shouldn't have to warn you but with everything that is going on, I feel that you should be very careful."_

"I know Zangetsu. I won't do anything too dangerous as its not part of my nature." I replied before I left the mindscape.

Once I was out of my mindscape…I had to do something to satisfy my heat so, I went to Shiro's shower turning it on as I climbed into the shower. Since being I was in heat, during the day I would be able to retain my human form for long periods. Before I climbed into the shower I got a good look at myself while I was in my human form. My appearance was a bit like Shiro's except I had orange locks of hair which matched my cat ears and tail. I was a slender masculine build compared to Shiro's more muscular and more broader form. My large rather chocolate brown slitted human eyes gleamed with lust as my pale pink lips were moist as a light sheen of sweat clung to my lightly tanned skin. I slipped into the shower slowly touching myself as I stood fully erect. Moans of pleasure slipped from my lips as I masturbated. My tail wormed its way into my tight ass heightening my pleasure.

"Mmmmm…..Shiro…ah…" I moaned as I stroked myself harder as my tail kept pace. I could picture Shiro kissing and stroking me as he slammed his erection into my wonton ass. "ngh~…..Shiro….ah…..!" I moaned furiously stroking harder and faster. I needed to cum. I licked my lips as my pace grew faster. "Yes…Shiro…..please….." I moaned to the point where I felt my muscles tighten as a white flash of pleasure flowed through my body. I had cum all over my hand and the walls of the shower. I could feel my body retreating back to my cat form as I began to feel sleepy.

NEXT CHAPTER….

mating


	12. mating

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things.

**Major Warnings:** this chapter may contain lots of smut so avoid it if you aren't horny!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

**Authors Reviews:** to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, I agree with you as the last chapter made me a bit horny too. Yes things suck for Grimmjow but have no fear things will look up for him soon! To LoloLovesAnime, I am glad that you like it so far. There is much more smut to come so stay tuned. To LaDarkFlower, yes I agree as I hate to see Grimmjow suffer but as I told Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, things will look up for him soon. To Cerulean Twin, I did promise smut even though it was very light in the last chapter but hopefully this chapter will satisfy your craving! Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed and stay tuned as their will be more to come and don't forget to leave me your comments and reviews as I always look forward to hearing what you all think.

Twelve - mating

**Normal POV**

Through out work Shirosaki couldn't help but to feel that something was wrong. He couldn't help but to notice two people watching him with extreme interest. Gin Ichimaru and Coyote Stark watched Shirosaki like a hawk that the albino couldn't bring himself to tell Kenpachi and Nelliel about Ichigo. Ulquiorra noticed it as well as he felt uneasy around the two. Kenpachi and Nelliel sat in their office going over Mayuri's information.

"I don't like this. No matter what they are trying to keep a secret, I know that they are hiding something important." stated Nelliel as she threw down the files onto the desk. Kenpachi let out a long sigh in agreement.

"I agree with you Nell. This case is almost like the first one that Shiro and I worked on together. So how about you two? Any leads we can work with?" asked Kenpachi. Ulquiorra and Shirosaki looked at each other nodding their heads.

"Not here we can't." both replied in unison as their partners both looked at them wondering why. Then the answer became obvious, their powers. Not many at the station knew about Ulquiorra's and Shirosaki's powers.

"Hey Shiro, are you all right? You don't look so well." asked Nelliel. Kenpachi looked up catching both Gin's and Coyote's glances at the albino. Kenpachi gave them both a death glare as the two of them scampered off.

"They are gone now Shiro. Those damned leaches have no decency to mind their own business." snarled Kenpachi.

"Its all right Ken besides I have always felt uneasy around those two." stated Shirosaki.

"Its probably best that we tell you outside away from prying ears." stated Ulquiorra as Shirosaki just nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile back in Shirosaki's house….. Zangetsu had become physical as he turned off the shower as he carefully scooped up Ichigo drying him off. Ichigo had returned back to his normal cat form falling asleep after he had masturbated trying to relieve his heat. After Ichigo was completely dry, Zangetsu carried him over to Shirosaki's bed laying the slumbering cat down. Once Ichigo was totally comfortable, the spirit left his neko half returning back to Ichigo's mindscape hoping that things wouldn't get too bad. Zangetsu was aware that Shirosaki had feelings for Ichigo, very intimate feelings. But the spirit never told his other half as he felt that it was not his place to do so. A part of him hoped that both Grimmjow and Pantera were all right.

'_Please for the love of Gods help Grimmjow and Pantera to escape from that retched place. Allow both Ichigo and Shirosaki to mate without any repercussions.'_ Zangetsu thought to himself.

**Grimmjow's POV**

I screamed at the top of my lungs begging the human to stop. The black blood that he had injected me with was changing my body rapidly. I could feel my powers changing growing even more powerful than before. I needed to escape…flee! I couldn't handle anymore of what this human was doing to me. I could feel an incredible surge of power hit my body all at once.

*….Pantera…help me….!* I cried out in pain. I could feel my spirit by my side fusing his powers with mine. That's when I had noticed that the experiments had altered him greatly. Gone was the white panther that I once knew as his appearance looked more like my own as he had long light blue hair. A pair of dark teal cat ears stood out where human ones would be. A white sleek armor covered his body that greatly resembled his fur when he was in his cat form. Instead of human feet he still had his paws and his long tail (Grimmjow's released hollow form). *…..Pantera…..?* I asked weakly. The being just nodded his head as the power grew so intense.

_*Hold on Grimmjow!*_ Pantera whispered mentally. The power that had been building within my body released shattering the container that I had been in. The blast threw the crazy mad scientist back hard as he hit the wall being knocked unconscious. _*Hurry now! Lets escape before he had a chance to come around!*_ replied Pantera as he slipped back into my mindscape.

*You don't have to tell me twice!* I stated scrambling to my feet making a mad dash out of there.

**Ichigo's POV**

I awoke feeling the heat rush into my body again. Muttering a slight curse, I got up heading once again to Shiro's shower. I could sense a strange but somewhat familiar power close by but at the same time it was far away. I could feel Zangetsu cheering in the back of my mind.

*Zangetsu…..what's up?* I asked my other half.

_*Grimmjow and Pantera managed to escape. Whatever that human did to them gave them the power necessary to escape.*_ replied Zangetsu. My ears shot up in alarm when I heard this. I was glad that my brother had escaped as I hoped that either Shiro and/or Ulquiorra could find Grimm before Mayuri could.

*I hope that he's safe. I want to have him with me soon as I miss him dearly.* I stated as I climbed into Shiro's shower hoping to relieve my head as I could barely hold back my lust. "…Shiro….." I moaned out touching my human parts pleasing myself as I came much quicker than before but my body hadn't had enough yet. "God…please…..Shiro….more!" I moaned out inserting my tail into my ass. I stroked myself hard and fast forcing me to come multiple times. But no matter how many times I came, it wasn't enough to satisfy my heat. "~ngh…Shiro…." I moaned out loud wishing that Shiro was there to satisfy my heat.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

At lunch away from the station both Shiro and I explained things to both Nell and Ken as their eyes nearly bulged out from their sockets when we told them.

"You can't be fucking serious! It sounds like some really bad B movie." stated Nell.

"Trust me Nell it ain't some movie as it is real. You saw what happened when I touched Mayuri. I had seen everything that he has planned along with Aizen. Why do you think he came asking for my help in the first place?" replied Shiro. Ken and Nell thought about it for a second before they caught on.

"Surely he's crazy. Its like he is expecting you to walk into the lions den." stated Ken.

"That's why we are trying to evaluate what our next step is. This is why we are telling you away from the station. No doubt Mayuri knows about Shiro's powers as he has a spy within the precinct." I stated.

"But who else besides us knows about Shiro's powers?" asked Nell. Shiro rambled off some names but then stated that there could have been times when somebody saw him use his powers as he wasn't physically aware of it.

"What about Gin and Coyote? I had noticed how uneasy you get around them as I get the same feeling." I asked Shiro. Shiro scratched his chin thinking.

"I am not sure. Those two do prove to be the most likely suspects. We will have to keep an eye on them." replied Shiro as he got up preparing to leave. Before he did, he reached into his pocket and handed me a key to the house. "Here Ulquiorra. I am going to head home early as my head feels kind of funny." he stated before leaving.

"I know that its none of my business to ask but why is he giving you a key to his place?" asked Ken.

"Its because I am living with him. We had found out that we are both brothers." I replied as I showed them the legal document. Shiro and I went to have a DNA test performed to prove that we both were brothers. No one in their right mind would believe that we discovered this through our powers.

"I knew it!" shouted out Nell as I looked at her rolling my eyes.

**Shiro's POV**

When I arrived home, I could hear my shower in my bedroom running which I found odd. What was even odder was that Ichigo didn't come to greet me. As I approached my room I could hear loud moans of pleasure which got me a little bit horny. I opened my doors to find Ichigo wasn't sleeping on my bed.

"Mmmm…Shiro…." moaned the voice in the shower. I recognized the voice instantly. It was Ichigo's. I opened the bathroom door to find the neko standing in the shower masturbating. I found it odd that he was human during the day but why would he be masturbating himself? Black blood spilled from my nose as it made sense. Ichigo was in heat. Watching him got my own erection to stand up. I couldn't believe what I was seeing as Ichigo clearly wanted me as his mate. I slowly slipped out of my clothes to go join him in he shower as he was unaware that I had come home. I opened the shower joining him as I wrapped my arms around his hot and heavy erection. Ichigo's ears shot up in alarm as his tail wormed its way out of his ass shooting up straight.

"What's the matter Ichigo? Is my poor little neko in heat?" I asked against his ears whispering into them.

"Shiro….I….." he replied in a blush as I began to pump his erection slowly. "Please….don't….." he whimpered moaning in pleasure.

"Why not?" I asked him stroking him a bit faster.

"I….don't want…..ah…..to mark…..~ngh….you…." he replied. I whipped Ichigo around pressing him against my heated body.

"Even though you are like this while in heat? Don't deny that your body wants me." I stated as he blushed avoiding looking at me. I pulled his chin up close to my face forcing him to look into my black and gold eyes. "Ichigo, I want you. Nobody has ever made me feel this way before. I have been rather attracted to you since I first laid eyes on you when you became human. I love you Ichigo!" I told him as I pulled him close as I kissed him hard. My tongue slipped into his mouth as I began to map his mouth with my tongue. Ichigo moaned in the kiss as his sat against my waist pressing his body above my erection as he locked his legs around my waist. I pulled apart as a trail of saliva followed.

"I love you too Shiro… Please…..I can't hold on any longer…" Ichigo moaned.

**Normal POV**

Without another word, Shirosaki slammed his hot and heavy erection into Ichigo's tight ass earning a cat-like moan of pain and pleasure. Their pace was slow at first until Ichigo had urged him to go faster. Both moaned in pleasure as Shirosaki flicked Ichigo's erect nipples as he began to suck on them.

"~ngh…..Shiro….ah…..more….!" moaned Ichigo as his claws sank into Shirosaki's back. Ichigo's tail wormed its way into Shirosaki's ass. Shirosaki threw his head back moaning in pleasure and pain as Ichigo began to nip at the hollow of his neck.

"ah…..Ichigo…..~ngh….." moaned out Shirosaki as he pressed Ichigo against the wall of the shower for friction as he slammed harder and faster into Ichigo. Shirosaki's erection pressed against Ichigo's pancreas as the neko howled in pleasure as he sank his claws deeper into Shirosaki's back as his fangs sunk into the hollow of Shirosaki's neck. Shirosaki stroked Ichigo's erection harder with each thrust as he felt the neko's muscles tighten around his cock. Ichigo bobbed up and down as fast as Shirosaki was pounding into him. Ichigo released his hold on Shirosaki as he felt a white flash of pleasure slam him as he came all over Shirosaki's hand and chest.

"ah….yes…..Shiro…..!" he moaned out. Shirosaki slammed into him harder and faster as he felt his own muscles clamp down as he spilled his hot seed into Ichigo's ass.

"ah….Ichigo…I love….you…." he moaned out as he ejaculated.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

reunion


	13. reunion

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things.

**Major Warnings:** this chapter may contain lots of smut so avoid it if you aren't horny!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

**Authors Reviews:** to Cerulean Twin, yes…..Grimmjow is finally free. And I promise you that I am not getting your hopes up. To La Dark Flower, yes at long last they are finally together. To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, I am personally glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. And thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed and stay tuned as their will be more to come and don't forget to leave me your comments and reviews as I always look forward to hearing what you all think. I also ask all of you to sign the petition on  petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net in order to stop the destruction of the M rated fanfictions.

Thirteen - reunion

**Ulquiorra's POV**

After Shiro had left and I parted ways with Ken and Nell…I pulled out my cell phone calling up my foster parents Hiroshi and Kaori Schiffer (made up names since I know that Ulquiorra doesn't have any parents in the series). From what Shiro had managed to find out, neither one of is was given an official last name as the only true name we had was our first names. We had determined that one of our parents had to be either an albino and/or had some kind of supernatural power. We both didn't have much to go on. The phone rang three times before somebody picked up.

"Schiffer Residence….." stated a woman's voice that I instantly recognized.

"Hey mom…it's me." I stated.

"Ulqui…how are things?" she asked.

"Mom…you know how much I hate it when you shorten my name. But other wise fine."

"Sorry Ulquiorra." I could hear another phone pick up.

"Hey son it's odd to hear from you. What's up?" asked my father. Sometimes I swear that the man is psychic. I let out a long soft sigh before I spoke.

"I need to know that when you adopted me that you managed to get a copy of my birth certificate." I told them.

"I believe so. What is this about Ulquiorra?" asked my mom. I told them about joining the police and meeting my older brother. Both my adoptive parents knew about my unusual appearance and special abilities.

"Is he like you?" asked my father.

"Yes although he is more albino than I am as his eyes are a different color. But his powers are a little bit stronger than mine." I replied. I could hear my parents shock on this. "We are both trying to find our parents as we kind of have a lot of questions." I told them. "Not that I don't appreciate everything that you both have done for me."

"There's no reason to explain son. We would like to meet him and we will find those records for you." stated my father.

"Thanks dad." I replied before I gave him Shiro's address telling them both that I was currently living with my big brother.

After I said my goodbye to my adoptive parents, I made my way back to Shiro's place. On my way back, I could sense a very familiar power. It felt very similar to Ichigo's but far stronger. I followed my senses to the spot where I sensed the power coming from only to find a bruised and bloody teal cat. The cat hissed at me as he thought that I was a threat.

"Take it easy Grimmjow…I am a friend to your brother Ichigo." I stated softly before I bent down to pick up Grimmjow. The teal neko just meowed as he looked like he had been through hell. "It's all right Grimmjow…..I will take care of you so just rest easy. I have you." I told him. The teal neko slowly closed his eyes as soft purrs rumbled through his body.

**Ichigo's POV**

I awoke to find the shower running as I felt well rested. Finally my heat seemed under control and over with as I blushed remembering the very intimate and sexual experience that I had with Shiro. I had claimed Shiro as my mate as he helped satisfy me in a way that I never thought possible. I had returned back to my normal cat form as I let out a long yawn stretching out my body. My ears twitched as I could hear the shower being turned off before Shiro came out with a towel wrapped around his waist as he used another to dry his hair.

'God he looks so hot!' I moaned to myself as I could feel myself blushing as I turned my head to avoid looking at him. Shiro ruffled my fur on my head roughly.

"Don't go thinking any dirty thoughts Ichigo. Not after what we had just did." he stated sexily into my ears. I looked at him almost in shock.

'There's no way…..that he could have heard me!' I stated as Shiro proceeded to get dressed. I clearly noticed the dark spot on his neck right at the hollow base where I had bit him. The wound didn't appear to look like someone had actually bit him but rather that he had a very intricate red tattoo there. This caused me to raid my eyebrows in question. *Zangetsu is that…..?* I questioned. Zangetsu appeared in his spirit form looking at what I was talking about before he nodded his head yes. Zangetsu then vanished going back into my mind space. *But why is it changing shape like that? It looks like a tattoo.* I asked him as the mark took on the shape and form of a firey phoenix. Most of its body laid on Shiro's neck as its head, neck, and one wing laid on Shiro's chest. The other wing, feet, and tails laid on Shiro's back. The tattoo was beautiful just like Shiro as it almost looked alive.

_*I don't know what to tell you Ichigo. I have never seen anything like it. My guess is that it has to do with his powers.*_ replied Zangetsu. Suddenly we heard the front door slam close in the front of the house. Ulquiorra must be back. But I was smelling the familiar scent that belonged to my brother.

"Shiro…I need your help! Bring the medical kit!" yelled out Ulquiorra.

Both Shiro and I came out of Shiro's room with kit in hand. Laying within Ulquiorra's arms was a bruised and battered teal cat.

*Grimm!* I yelled out.

"Oh my god. Place him down gently. Where in the world did you find him?" asked Shiro. Ulquiorra placed Grimm down gently onto the counter as I jumped up nuzzling the other cat's face. "Ichigo please move….I need to tend to his wounds." stated Shiro. I moved to one side whining softly as Ulquiorra petted my head.

"I found him in an alley. I had sensed something similar to Ichigo's power but it was stronger than his. By the way what in the world is on your neck?" Shiro touched were I had marked him as my mate.

"It changed to look like that after I had mated with Ichigo." replied Shiro.

*Grimm please be all right!* I stated hoping that he would acknowledge me in some way. I got my answer when I heard him whimper softly.

*…Ichigo….* he replied weakly as he opened his light blue human looking eyes. Shiro allowed me to nuzzle my brother gently after his wounds had been bound. *….Ichi…..*

*It's all right now Grimm. You are home with family at last!* I told him as I began to cry. I finally had my brother back.

**Normal POV**

While finally Ichigo and Grimmjow had been reunited at long last…..a cloaked figure roamed the night trying to find the two that he had lost. He knew that both lived within Kurokura Town as it wasn't hard to track down two albino's with rather unique eyes. After a very long and desperate search he finally would find Ulquiorra and Shirosaki. He had learned that somebody had found his research notes and had a large financial backing in order to proceed with the experimentation on creating altered beings.

'The only person I can think of who would try something like this is Mayuri Kurosutchi. I have to warn both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra before Mayuri get to them.' the cloaked figure thought to himself. He had shut down his experiment and placed the two albino's up for adoption when the birth mother of the two stated that she didn't want them to be used as weapons and the two needed to live close enough to a normal life as possible. The experiment performed on her in order to impregnate her had drastically altered the genetics of the kids. Both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra were born as albinos with very unique looking colored eyes as they both had incredible powers within them both. He hoped that the two twins were all right. Yes…you heard me right. Ulquiorra and Shirosaki were born twins only thing is that they don't know about this fact. "Please keep them safe Masaki." he whispered in prayer silently into the night.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Revelations


	14. revelations

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things. I claim no rights to the series or anything else for that matter but the story is my own idea!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), -flashback-, **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

**Authors Reviews:** to MaeKat, you have to stayed tuned to find out who the cloaked figure is. I will only tell you that it is somebody you would never think of. And yes by the way Grimm is going to be all right because he has Ulquiorra looking after him. To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, who told you that shit was going to happen? You best reveal your sources as I am going to have a nice long talk to them. To La Dark Flower, I know that there is still some questions that I had left unanswered as the answers are coming soon so stay tuned. And by the way thanks for signing the petition. I really don't want to end up loosing this story and I don't think my readers would like that either. And thanks to everyone else whom faved and reviewed and stay tuned as their will be more to come and don't forget to leave me your comments and reviews as I always look forward to hearing what you all think.

Fourteen - revelations

**Shiro's POV**

After I had carefully cleaned and tended to Grimmjow's wounds, Ulquiorra had told me that he spoke to his adoptive parents.

"They do want to meet you as they are a bit interested when I told them a bit about you. But I do have to warn you, they do know about a bit about my unusual powers and abilities. They said that they would look for my records." stated Ulquiorra.

"I look forward to meeting them. I hope that they can find the information that we are looking for. I am a bit worried about Grimmjow. His injuries are far worse than Ichigo's from when I had found him." I told Ulquiorra.

"What in the fucking hell did Mayuri do to him?" Ulquiorra growled angrily.

"Don't know….whatever he did wasn't good."

"Now onto more important business. Why did you…..?" Ulquiorra asked. I knew exactly what he was asking as a light blush crept across my face as I looked at Ichigo whom laid next to his brother.

"Well…the thing is that I have been rather attracted to Ichigo when I first saw him take on his human form. The feeling grew so much that when Ichigo was going through his heat, we kind of became mates as he has the same feelings form me as I do for him." I told him. Ulquiorra clearly understood my feelings as I have grown up not feeling loved or ever wanted. Most saw me as a monster because of the way that I looked. Ichigo possibly felt the same way considering that he was transformed in order to become a weapon.

"Well I am just glad that you finally have found somebody Shiro. Not that I don't care for you in my own unique way." stated Ulquiorra. I hugged Ulquiorra as having a loving family also mattered to me.

"I love you too Ulquiorra Schiffer as you have given me something else that I never had before, a family." Ulquiorra returned my hug as he knew that I clearly had it far rougher growing up then he did. I would have loved to actually have people care for me like his adoptive parents did. Both of us began to break down in tears hoping that one day all of this would make sense to us of why we were the way we were.

**Ichigo's POV**

I laid next to my brother taking care of him as he slept. I was so happy to have my brother finally with me. I was a bit worried about what Mayuri did to him. Both Zangetsu and I could sense that both Grimmjow's and Pantera's powers had been greatly changed. By nightfall, I had reverted to my human form as Grimmjow did the same. His eyes slowly opened as he whimpered lightly as his body was still badly wounded.

"Its all right Grimm. You are safe now." I stated as I slipped on the pair of pants that Shiro had altered for me. I helped Grimm to sit up as I needed to tend to his wounds as he desperately needed time to heal. His human body was far different than my own as it was far more muscular. His sky blue hair was styled in a short crew cut as it was spiked on top as his teal blue cat ears looked a little bit longer than my own as it sat through his mane of hair as his long tail matched the color of his ears. His sapphire blue slitted human eyes bore into my chocolate brown ones. My orange ears twitched slightly when I heard somebody enter the living room. I turned my head slightly to see a pair of glowing green and gold eyes.

"Is he all right Ichigo?" asked Ulquiorra in a soft voice.

"Its his wounds Ulquiorra. They need to be treated again." I replied. Ulquiorra came up right next to me as he took the medical kit from my hands. "Hold him still Ichigo."

**Grimmjow's POV**

I could make out Ichigo's voice as he was talking to somebody as he was treating my wounds. I hissed in pain as I knew that he was trying to be gentle with me. My vision and hearing finally cleared up allowing me to make out the one who had rescued me as it was an albino with black hair and golden-green eyes.

"Ichi…..?" I questioned weakly.

"Its all right Grimm. Ulquiorra is treating your wounds. Just hold on a little it longer as he shall be done soon." replied Ichig as another albino with white hair entered the room as his eyes were black and gold. A phoenix tattoo sat on the left side of his neck and body. I could clearly tell from the mark that this human must be Ichigo's mate, Shirosaki. In his hands he held a glass of warm milk. I smiled weakly grateful for the human as he looked after my brother and giving us both names. I looked at the albino with the black hair and the gold and green eyes. I had to admit that he was quite attractive looking in a sexy short of way.

"Ulquiorra…give this to him when your done. It should help him regain some of his strength." stated Shirosaki as the black haired albino nodded his head that he understood. No wonder why I seemed to be attracted to him. This was the human who was supposed to be my mate. Ulquiorra visibly blushed a light shade of blue eyeing my naked body. God help me…I wanted him so bad but, with everything that I have been through…..I needed time to recover. I drank some of the milk once Ulquiorra was done treating my wounds as I nuzzled next to him purring loudly.

"Thank you." I stated softly before falling fast asleep.

**Normal POV**

The next morning Ulquiorra was awakened by the ringing of his cell phone. Grimmjow was sleeping peacefully in his cat form as his wounds looked much better. Ulquiorra pulled out the phone to see that it was his adoptive parents calling.

"Yes…." Ulquiorra answered.

"Ulqui…we found those records for you. The only name that is on it was that of what we believe maybe your birth mother. Her name is Mazaki Kurozaki." stated Kaori.

"Thanks mom. I appreciate you looking that up for us." replied Ulquiorra.

"Your father and I are coming up to meet your brother Shirosaki. Your father is trying to pull some strings to see if we can get a hold of Shirosaki's file." stated Kaori. Ulquiorra knew that his father worked as a judge as he had ties that would allow him to get restricted information.

"All right mom. I shall pass along the information as I look forwards to seeing you soon."

"Take care Ulquiorra. I love you."

"Love you too mom." replied Ulquiorra as he hung up the phone to see Shirosaki standing there.

"Your parents?" he asked as Ulquiorra nodded his head yes. "You can tell me on the way to work. How is Grimmjow?"

"His wounds look better. He slept soundly." Ulquiorra replied as he slowly got up carrying Grimmjow off to his room.

On the way to work Ulquiorra filled Shirosaki in on what his mother had said.

"Masaki Kurosaki. That name could be an alias for all we know. Lets see what we can dig up on our end." stated Shirosaki. Ulquiorra nodded his head that he understood. The two entered the police station to see that Nelliel and Kenpatchi had yet to arrive as there was an odd looking man sitting at their desk waiting for them. He wore a green and white stripped beach hat over his pale yellow-white hair and a pair of wooden clogs.

"Can we help you?" both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra asked in unison.

"I think it is I who should be asking that question. I know the truth about you two and your past." answered the man.

"And you are?" they both asked in unison.

"Kisuke Urahara. We should really discuss this else where." replied the man. Both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra looked at each other in confusion before they followed the man out of the station. They all climbed into the back of the man's van as he opened the door for the two albinos.

"What is this all about?" asked Shirosaki angrily as he took off his glasses. His black and gold eyes were clearly glowing. Ulquiorra did the same as his eyes where also glowing.

"It is just as I told you before. It is about the truth of your birth and how come you are both different from everyone else?" replied Kisuke.

"Are you our father?" asked Ulquiorra.

"You could say that in a way that I am but not in the way that you are both thinking. You see I was a scientist working on ways to better advance humans." answered Kisuke.

-Flashback-

Kisuke Urahara worked along side with Masaki Kurosaki towards the advancement of human kind.

"What about the idea of humans with incredible powers? I am not talking about super human powers such as those imagined in comic books like Superman (owned by DC comics). But rather unique gifts that sets them somewhat apart from everyone else." stated Kisuke as he was throwing around ideas of what they could do.

"That would be interesting. There could be so many benefits if you manage to achieve it." replied Masaki. The two began to research and test certain theories before they had some solid leads to go on. But when it came to securing a woman who would allow herself to become a part of the experiment, they couldn't find anyone who would be willing to go through with it. Both scientists were looking at their funding going to be cut short unless they could produce results.

"Kisuke….I'll do it." Masaki finally stated one day.

"Are you certain?" he asked in concern.

"For the benefit of our research, I want to do this. I trust you as I know that this is something that we both want in order to help mankind." replied Masaki. Kisuke just nodded his head as he implanted Masaki with the altered sperm when she was close to her menstrual cycle. The fertilization of Masaki's eggs proved a great success as when she was at her third term, it was discovered that she was pregnant with twins. During the nine months that Masaki carried the twins, Kisuke continued his experiments on her uterus in order to change the two fetus that she was carrying. But something was going wrong as Masaki looked deathly ill as it seemed that the twins were draining the life from her. One day Masaki over heard what the government had planned to do to the children that she was carrying as she couldn't allow these twins to be used or turned into living weapons. Masaki told Kisuke what she had heard as the scientist decided to scrap the project. So on the day that Masaki was do to give birth to the twins, Kisuke trashed all of his research notes and data on his project as he and Masaki vanished without a trace. Masaki gave birth to twin albino boys whom she named. The eldest, Shirosaki and the youngest, Ulquiorra.

"Kisuke promise me that the government never finds these two. They deserve to live a close to normal life. I don't want them to be used for any experiments or to be used as weapons." stated Masaki as she laid dying.

"Don't worry Masaki…I will take care of everything. I am so sorry for everything that I had put you through." stated Kisuke as she held the twins in her arms. Masaki just simply smiled.

"Kisuke it is not your fault. It is the people who feel that they can create super human weapons. One day please tell them….let them know that they were created to help humans. If I had a choice I would have raised them as if they were my own. I want them to know that they were loved." stated Masaki.

"I will tell them Masaki." replied Kisuke as he took the twins from Masaki as she drew her last breath as she closed her eyes dying with a smile on her face.

-End Flashback-

"As Masaki requested….I had placed you both into an adoption orphanages. The experiments that I had performed on you both greatly altered your DNA having you both be born as albino's with incredible powers. But recently…..I have learned that somebody had found some of my research notes as they are trying to recreate my experiment. I had to find the two of you and warn you both." stated Kisuke. Both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra looked at the man in shock. Never would they have expected something like this!

NEXT CHAPTER….

take


	15. taken

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things. I claim no rights to the series or anything else for that matter but the story is my own idea!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), -flashback-, **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

**Authors Reviews:** to Kuscena1245, I am glad that you love it as I plan to keep working on it. To La Dark Flower, you are welcome. To MaeKat, I know that I revealed much last chapter as for who is being taken, you have to wait to see in this chapter. To Tasha-Nik, yes I did mean laboratory, it is just with the way I spelled it the computer suggested lavatory. Sorry…my bad! And thanks to everyone else whom faved and reviewed and stay tuned as their will be more to come and don't forget to leave me your comments and reviews as I always look forward to hearing what you all think.

Fifteen - taken

**Shiro P.O.V.**

Both Ulquiorra and I looked at Kisuke in complete shock. Never would we have imagined what he told us. This man was responsible for creating us. The only thing that separated us from what Ichigo and Grimmjow was that we weren't kept in a lab being constantly experimented on. I could sense Kisuke's heart was in the right place by finding us and telling us the truth.

"I have learned from an inside contact that an old colleague of mine named Mayuri Kurosutchi managed to recreate my original project. I believe that he may come after the both of you to use you for his twisted experiment." stated Kisuke. This just made my blood boil as I could feel energy pooling around me as it felt dark and powerful.

"Shiro…..stop!" yelled out Ulquiorra. I turned towards him as his eyes were glowing brightly. I knew that Kisuke couldn't help what had happened to Ichigo and Grimmjow. Let alone how Ulquiorra and I were born. It was our mother's dying wish to have us place in orphanages in order to hide us from the government that wanted to use us as weapons.

"I need some air." I stated trying to calm myself before I did something that I was going to regret.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shirosaki stepped out of the van unaware that two figures were watching him and Ulquiorra with extreme interest. They were under orders by Mayuri to capture one of the two albinos. When they saw Shirosaki all alone, they moved to get the man. Mayuri had given the two a knock out dart to knock out the one that the scientist wanted. They shot Shirosaki with the dart as he began to feel light headed and sleepy. Gin and Coyote moved driving up to Shirosaki as Gin bound, gagged, and blindfolded him before they tossed Shirosaki into the car before they speed off. Within the parked van owned by Kisuke Uhara, both he and Ulquiorra had witnessed happened as Kisuke kept Ulquiorra hidden as they watched Gin and Coyote drive off with Shirosaki. The same energy that Ulquiorra felt coming from Shirosaki began to flow through out his entire being.

**Ulquiorra P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Both Gin Ichimaru and Coyote Stark took my other brother captive I grew both angry and upset that I began to feel energy rippling through my body. It was the same exact energy that I felt coming from Shiro. I could feel Kisuke place his hand onto my shoulder trying to get me to calm down.

"Those fucking bastards." I snarled behind clenched teeth.

"Ulquiorra….you know those guys?" asked Kisuke. I took a few calming breaths as I began to feel the energy slowly dissipated.

"All too well. They both work at the same station as Shiro and me. When I first met them, I had this really bad feeling about them since the beginning." I answered.

"Those two must work for Mayuri after he found out about Shiro in the local paper about a case that he worked on."

"I read about that case and saw his picture in the paper. Something about what I saw and read made me want to join the police force. I felt that if something like Shiro could do it then so could I." I stated.

"We have to find a way to get Shiro back. God only knows what Mayuri has planned. I will get a hold of my contact to see if they can help us out." stated Kisuke. My thought turned to the couple of people that I could turn to for help. I knew that both Nell and Ken would help out with no problems. But I then questioned whether or not I could ask Ichigo and Grimm for help.

"I know of a few people who might be able to help out." I stated. Kisuke proceeded to pull out a business card as he handed it to me.

"I am opening a shop here in Karakura. You can reach me at that number anytime." stated Kisuke. I nodded my head that I understood as I climbed out of the van. "Don't worry Ulquiorra, we will get Shiro back." he stated before driving off.

'God how am I going to break the news to Ichigo?' I thought to myself.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gin and Coyote carted the unconscious bound and gagged Shirosaki. When Mayuri saw the all white albino, he was gitty as a mad man (which he was one any way). Mayuri instructed them where to place Shirosaki. They stopped Shirosaki down onto a lab table within a glass cylinder. Mayuri couldn't wait to begin his experiments on the unconscious Shirosaki.

"Did anyone see you?" asked Mayuri.

"Nope. He was alone and we moved before anybody saw us. When can we drop the disguise?" asked Coyote.

"Once I get what I want from Shirosaki. Keep an eye on Ulquiorra as I don't want any trouble from him." stated Mayuri.

"You are the boss." replied Gin before he and Coyote left the lab. Mayuri grinned as he looked at the unconscious Shirosaki. He could hardly wait to begin.

NEXT CHAPTER….

experimentatio


	16. experimentation

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things. I claim no rights to the series or anything else for that matter but the story is my own idea!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), -flashback-, **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

**Authors Reviews:** to Cythia the white wolf, your right as Ichigo won't be too happy with Mayuri has Shiro. To Juandrie, sorry for the long wait on getting this chapter up as I had a hard time remembering what I wrote last. But I finally got back to writing and figuring out what I have planned for Shiro. To Guest, you are right about the correct spelling but way that I had spelled it and the suggestion that it told me for correcting it came out as lavatory and not laboratory. To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, I know god and I are the only one who know what is going to happen next so stay tuned. And thanks to everyone else whom faved and reviewed and stay tuned as their will be more to come and don't forget to leave me your comments and reviews as I always look forward to hearing what you all think.

Sixteen - experimentation

**Shiro P.O.V.**

I awake to find myself strapped within a cylinder. I knew where I was almost right away. I could see Mayuri standing just outside of my cylinder.

"Ah your finally awake. Welcome Shirosaki Ogichi to my humble lab." I thrashed wildly against my holding cell wanting out as I knew what Mayuri wanted of me.

"Let me out of this holding cell Mayuri Kurosutchi. Kidnapping and holding a dectective is a criminal offense." I snarled at him.

"Like I would give up a worthy specimen. I know what you and your brother are Shirosaki." stated Mayuri. I just looked at Mayuri angrily.

"You are a mad man Mayuri. I know what you are planning as you won't get away with it!"

"Your powers astound me Shirosaki. When did you learn what I was up to?"

"When I first shook your hand. I saw everything you have done. You won't get away with this. My friends and brother will come after you."

"Honestly….that is what I am hoping for Shirosaki." Mayuri replied with an evil smile stretched across his face before I was knocked out.

**Ulquiorra P.O.V.**

I couldn't still believe it. Shiro was taken by Mayuri's goon squad. How on earth was I gonna explain this to Ichigo? Kisuke was goona stay in town as he gave me his business card. I walked into the police station to see that Ken and Nell had finally arrived as they missed everything that happened.

"Ulquiorra, I know that look. Something bad happened. Tell me what happened." stated Nell.

"I know that I could never hide anything from you. Very well I will tell you both everything but not here. Meet me at Shiro's place." I told them both. Ken and Nell didn't argue as they knew that I had my reasons.

I arrived first at Shiro's place as both Grimm and Ichigo were there to greet me. Both neko's seemed aware that something was wrong. No matter how I tried not to let it get to me, I couldn't help but to feel pissed off. Grimmjow rubbed against my leg as an attempt to calm myself down.

"Hey you two. Kenpachi and Nelliel are coming over. There is something you need to hear along with them. Trust me they know about you both. Something terrible happened." I told them both. Ichigo let out a weak mew as no doubt he knew full well what had happened. Tears began to streak down from his big chocolate eyes. "I am sorry Ichigo. But I will get him back trust me." I gently told the orange cat as Grimmjow went to comfort his brother.

**Grimmjow P.O.V.**

Ichigo was very upset as it seemed that Mayuri now had his hands on Shiro.

*Don't worry Ichigo. Ulquiorra and Shiro's friends will get him back.* I told Ichigo telepathically. Ichigo wasn't the only one who was taking it hard, Ulquiorra was as well. I could tell that he felt guilty about letting Shiro get taken but we didn't know the full story. Both Shiro's and Ulquiorra's human partners from the police station had showed up as Ulquiorra showed them in.

"Hey Ulquiorra is that whom I think it is?" asked the woman with aqua green hair who was named Nell pointing at me.  
>"Yeah…it is. That is Grimmjow. Ichigo possibly is laying down on Shiro's bed. Shiro is the main reason to why I called you all here." stated Ulquiorra.<p>

"Ulquiorra what happened, explain where is Shirosaki." stated the scared man who was named Kenpachi.

"Shiro and I are much like Grimm and Ichigo. We are created weapons but unlike Grimm and Ichigo, both Shiro and I weren't kept in a lab as our birth mother Masaki Kurosaki placed us within orphanages in order to keep us from being turned into weapons to be used by the government."

"How did you learn about this?" asked Nell as I wanted to know that too.

"The man who created both me and Shiro told us everything as we had no idea the full truth about what we truly are. But a couple of minutes ago, Shiro was taken by both Coyote Stark and Gin Ichimaru to Mayuri's lab as Mayuri wants us both for his experiments. Now Shiro is in their hands as I need to get him the hell out of there." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was nearing nightfall as I went to Ulquiorra's room to change into a set of clothes that he had given to me as they were altered for my tail. It would be kind of rude to appear before everyone in the nude. Before I came out to the living room, I went to check on my little brother Ichigo.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ichigo was laying on Shirosaki's bed crying his eyes out upset that his mate Shirosaki had been taken by Mayuri.

"Ichi are you all right?" Grimmjow asked in concern.

"Grimm….do you think that Mayuri is doing the same exact thing he did to us when we were there?" asked Ichigo.

"Most likely yes. Don't worry Ulquiorra and the others will get him back. Even if I have to have to go back there to do it. I will help them get Shiro back for you it is the least that I can do." This seemed to cheer Ichigo up a little bit.

"Thanks Grimm. I needed to hear that. Just give me a while to get over this." stated Ichigo while he was thinking over the many ways to rip Mayuri's head off of his shoulders if he hurt Shiro in any way.

"All right Ichi. We will come up with a plan to get Shiro back." stated Grimmjow. Ichigo just slowly nodded his head.

Meanwhile…. Shirosaki was awakened as he let out a blood curdling scream as he was shocked by Mayuri. Mayuri began his experimenting on Shirosaki. Mayuri began his experimenting on Shirosaki. Mayuri grinned wickedly as he was witnessing first hand what Shirosaki was capable off. Mayuri grinned wickedly as he couldn't wait to do more work on Shirosaki.

"I can't wait to begin my work on you Shirosaki as you will be my greatest work as I will get what I want from you in order to complete my grand experiment." stated Mayuri with an evil grin stretched across his face.

"You won't get away with this!" screamed out Shirosaki in pain.

NEXT CHAPTER…

pla


	17. plan

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things. I claim no rights to the series or anything else for that matter but the story is my own idea!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), -flashback-, **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

Seventeen - plan

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

I finally came out of Shiro's room. I was wearing the clothes that Shiro had altered for me because of my tail. His clothes still smelled like Shiro, God how I much I miss him. Mayuri will pay if he hurt. No doubt Mayuri was doing the same thing that he did to both me and my older brother.

*Zangetsu do you think its possible for you to keep an eye on my mate?* I asked my other half.

_*If you wish me too I will Ichigo.* _replied Zangetsu.

*Please Zangetsu my very sanity depends on Shiro being all right. Do whatever you can to help him even if it involves revealing yourself to him.*

*Things much be that desperate for you to resort to sending Zangetsu to your mate. Are you certain that is a wise move baby brother?* asked Grimm mentally.

*Not unless you have a better idea Grimm.*

*That is why we are coming up with a plan.*

"Ichigo are you feeling better?" asked Ulquiorra once I entered the room.

"I am feeling much better. I am sorry about before as I was upset over Shiro, my mate being taken. I will get him back by any means possible." I stated. Grimm grabbed me giving me a big nudge in between my ears.

"Now that sounds more like my baby brother Lets get to discussing a plan to save Shiro." I sat besides me as Grimm sat next to Ulquiorra.

**Grimmjow P.O.V.**

We sat discussing our options on how to rescue Shiro from Mayuri's lab. Of course get someone on the inside. Never before have we ever asked our spirits, our other halves before others. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Both Ichigo and I stood before Ulquiorra, Kenpachi, and Nelliel as we called for the our spirits to come forth. Both Pantera and Zangetsu came forth without arguing against us. All of the humans appeared shocked to see our spirits as they looked like ghosts. Zangetsu and Ichigo looked shocked to see the drastic change in Pantera's form seeing how he used to be an albino panther.

"These are the spirits with us. Mine is named Pantera and Ichigo's is named Zangetsu." I told them.

"We can have them enter and help Shiro while we find away to get him the hell out of there." stated Ichigo.

"Are you two certain that they could do this?" asked Kenpachi.

"We are certain. We just need a way to Shiro out of that place." both Ichigo and I replied in unison.

**Ulquiorra P.O.V.**

As we were discussing our plans as both Ichigo's and Grimm's spirits disappeared. I hoped that my brother was all right. I will get him out of that place even if I had to tear my way through that building to do it. I remember that Kisuke had told me that he had a person on the inside of Mayuri's lab. I was wondering if this person could help us out somehow.

"You have an idea don't you Ulquiorra?" asked Nell.

"Damn Nell you have to really stop doing that. But you are right I do have an idea. I am gonna make a phone call to see if I can get some help from the man who helped create me."

"Are you certain that you can trust this man Ulquiorra?" asked Ken.

"Ken trust me. This man helped create me as he didn't have to tell me the truth of what I am. I am going to get my brother back."

"Then make the call Ulquiorra. We will meet again when once you talked to your father." stated Ken. I nodded my head that I understood.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kisuke walked around his shop as he made a phone call he was now waiting for his contact to show up. Kisuke knew that in no way shape or form was Uluqiorra not strong enough to do this without his brother. No doubt Ulquiorra will do what he needed to rescue Shirosaki. There was a knock on his store door as it opened to reveal a young woman with long orange hair.

"You called and I came so what is this all about Ulquiorra?" asked the woman.

"Thank you for coming Orihime. I am going to need your help. It seems that my son Shiorosaki was taken into Mayuri's lab. We need to get him out before the worst happens to him." stated Kisuke.

"You know that I will help you in every way possible. You have a plan don't you Urahara?"

"Perhaps I do Orihime. I will get a hold of Ulquiorra to have him meet and bring whomever he trusts to help." replied Kisuke.

"I am quite interested to meet your sons Urahara. Call me when you get a hold of them." stated Orihime. Kisuke nodded his head as Orihime left the shop.

Meanwhile… Shirosaki was screaming out in pain as Mayuri continued to experiment on him. Shirosaki showed such promising results. Mayuri had called Nemu to help begin the second stage. The project was in the full swing as Mayuri looked at his research notes. Soon his life long work would see the light. Mayuri wanted to get back his neko work to further study but now he felt like he didn't need to as he had to create new more evolved products, a variation of his original experiment. But this time he would need more vicious and dangerous animals as he needed to do some more experiments.

'Soon very soon. People will acknowledge my brilliant work!' Mayuri thought to himself.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

rescu


	18. rescue

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things. I claim no rights to the series or anything else for that matter but the story is my own idea!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), -flashback-, **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

**Authors Reviews:** to .14, I hope that you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter as I am working as fast as possible. To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, hey….I know that this is taking a while but I am trying to get the chapters up as quickly as possible. And thanks to everyone else whom faved and reviewed and stay tuned as their will be more to come and don't forget to leave me your comments and reviews as I always look forward to hearing what you all think.

Eighteen - rescue

**Ulquiorra P.O.V.**

I had gotten a hold of Kisuke after speaking with everyone about the situation. Kisuke had told me that I was to bring whomever was tied into his shop tonight as he had gotten a hold of his inside source who was gathering the intelligence that we needed to get into Mayuri's lab. Ichigo had arranged for his spirit Zangetsu to go and help Shiro in whatever way he could. I had heard from my adoptive parents that they would be arriving a couple of days. I hoped that I could get Shiro back before then. It seemed that both Gin and Coyote haven't been back to work since they had kidnapped my brother. I was a bit grateful for not seeing them as I was still upset about them taking my older brother. I knew that both Ichigo and Grimm will risk everything to get Shiro back from Mayuri's lab. But I wouldn't allow them anywhere near the lab. I hoped that I would be able to get Shiro out of that place.

**Shiro P.O.V.**

I thrashed wildly in my holding cell as Mayuri continued his experiments on me. I wasn't sure if I would be able to hold on any longer but I knew that I had to for Ichigo's sake.

_*Hang on Shirosaki. I am helping alleviate the pain as much as I can.* _ called out a voice as it belonged to Zangetsu. I allowed Zangetsu to help me as I found myself within a place that seemed all too familiar. It looked like a city as the sky was crystal blue with very little clouds in the sky. I found Zangetsu standing on the side on one of the buildings.

"Zangetsu where are we?" I asked.

"_The mind space. I am a bit surprised that yours is exactly like Ichigo's. I can sense your inner spirit stirring as soon he will awaken."_ stated Zangetsu.

"My inner spirit?"

"_Yes. The result of having Mayuri perform his endless tests on you. He has altered your DNA to have it similar to Ichigo's and Grimmjow's. But no change has really happened to your body. I wonder if it has something to do with the way that you were created."_ replied Zangetsu.

"That's good to hear." I replied before I could feel Mayuri pulling me out my mind space.

**Normal P.O.V.**

While Shirosaki continued to be experimented on by Mayuri. Ulquiorra, Nelliel, and Kenpachi meet with Kisuke who stood with Orihime in his shop. Ulquiorra wasn't sure if he should mention anything about Grimmjow and/or Ichigo, so he told the others to keep quite about the two nekos.

"Allow me to introduce Orihime Inoe as she works in Mayuri's lab as an assistant. She will be able to get you into the lab, from there you will be on your own. Do you think you will be able to get Shirosaki out of there?" asked Kisuke.

"I think that I can handle it. With some help from Kenpachi and Nelliel. Once we get Shirosaki free then I know he will be able to get us out of there." replied Ulquiorra.

"Just be careful Ulquiorra, your powers are nowhere as strong as your older twin brother." stated Kisuke.

"Hey don't dismiss him as he may prove you wrong Urahara." stated Nelliel.

"Its all right Nelliel, Kisuke speaks the truth. Because I was raised within a human family, it had dulled my powers. Shirosaki has been on his own with no one as he had to self teach himself everything." stated Ulquiorra.

"Now that we have made our arrangements. Ulquiorra, I would like to speak with you in private." stated Kisuke as Ulquiorra nodded his head.

**Ulquiorra P.O.V. **

After I saw Orihime, Kenpachi, and Nelliel head off as we planned to meet in front of Mayuri's lab tomorrow night. I walked back into Kisuke's shop heading to the back of the store.

"What's up Kisuke?" I asked.

"I know that you have been holding back some information from me. I believe that you know the reason behind the mark on Shirosaki's neck." stated Kisuke.

"How do you know this?"I asked Kisuke.

"I have my resources. So tell me what's going on?" stated Kisuke. I sighed to myself knowing that both Ichigo and Grimmjow will kill me but I know that there was no use of me hiding anything from him.

"All right Kisuke. I will tell you." I replied before I told him everything.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shirosaki screamed again in pain hearing Mayuri's comments as he thrashed wildly.

_*Hold on Shirosaki, help is on its way. Ulquiorra and the others are coming.*_ called out Zangetsu as he began to feel a surge of power from Shirosaki.

_*Get the hell out of my host!*_ shouted out a voice from within Shirosaki.

_*Wait…*_ called out Zangetsu before he was pushed out of Shirosaki but he remained transparent. _'That voice, it couldn't be.'_ Zangetsu thought to himself as he went back into Shirosaki's mindscape to find a hooded figure.

"_I told you to leave!"_ he said angrily.

"_Wait one second, I am a friend!" _ stated Zangetsu..

"_Zangetsu? Is that truly you?" _asked the cloaked figure as he removed his hood to reveal a young looking man similar to Zangetsu.

"_Tensa, I knew that it was you. Who would have thought that you would end up here! I mean both you and Murcielago just suddenly disappeared from the spirit world without a word." _stated Zangetsu before he embraced Tensa returned the hug happy to see his older brother again.

"_Sorry Zangetsu, I didn't plan to be born within a human body. But that still doesn't answer my question. How in the world are you here?" _asked Tensa.

"_I will explain later. Right now we have to make sure that Shirosaki will be strong enough to get the hell out of here." _stated Zangetsu as Tensa nodded his head.

Meanwhile outside…. Ulquiorra, Kenpachi, and Nelliel stood with Orihime as she keyed in her access code.

"I shall be waiting here with the car to make a quick get away. You will have only a half hour before the alarms sound off." Orihime told the team as they nodded their heads before entering the labs. Ulquiorra had memorized the floor plan as he lead the way. Kenpachi's strength came useful for knocking out any guards they came across. Nelliel was the resident hacker as she bypassed any secure areas that they came across. They had found Mayrui in his lab looking over various data and other things. Using sign language, Ulquiorra told Nelliel to lock Mayuri in his study. Nelliel nodded that she understood as she complied with Ulquiorra's order. The three moved on as they found Shirosaki somewhat conscious in a holding cylinder as he was completely nude. Time was running out on them.

"Kenpachi break him out of there. The alarms are about to sound. We need to get him to Kisuke's quickly." stated Ulquiorra softly.

"You got it!" Kenpachi replied as he hammered away on the cylinder with his bare hands. The cylinder began to crack underneath Kenpachi's fists. The alarms went off once the cylinder broke. Ulquiorra reacted quickly wrapping his older twin brother in his jacket.

"Lets get the hell out of here!" stated Ulquiorra. Kenpachi slung the somewhat conscious Shirosaki on his shoulder.

"Ulquiorra….." Shirosaki moaned quietly.

"Rest easy brother, we are getting you the hell out of here!" replied Ulquiorra as the team ran for the exit. Shirosaki slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Mayuri cursed violent as the alarms sounded as he found himself locked in his study.

"Damn it!" he snarled as he heard a car speed away. 'Aizen is not going to like this one bit. But I have the data that I need to complete my project. Just you wait Urahara, your experiments shall fail compared to mine!' Mayuri thought to himself as he gathered his necessary data to begin the next stage of his experiment.

NEXT CHAPTER…

recovery


	19. recovery

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things. I claim no rights to the series or anything else for that matter but the story is my own idea!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), -flashback-, **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

Nineteen - recovery

**Ulquiorra P.O.V.**

We rushed Shiro to Kisuke's shop as he was in terrible shape. I was worried and concerned over whatever Mayuri had done to him. I wasn't the only one, back home Ichigo was worried too. I had told both Ichigo and Grimmjow that the man who created both me and Shiro knew of their secret. They weren't as upset as I thought they would be but rather relieved as they knew that they could trust us with letting those could trust to know the secret. They told me it was incase that something either happened to us or them, or if they became pregnant. When I heard this I nearly fainted, it was surprising for me to hear that the two nekos could become pregnant if they mated with a male. I had convinced Kisuke to allow to have Ichigo to stay with Shirosaki until he recovered. Kisuke agreed as he allowed Ichigo to come to the shop.

We got to Kisuke's shop to find Kisuke in the back of his shop as he had set up a medical bed in the basement. Before we rescued Shiro from Mayuri's lab. I had brought over some clothes and Ichigo to the shop. Kisuke had gasped at the terrible shape of Shiro's body.

"God damn what did Mayuri do to you?" Kisuke asked under his breath. Ichigo's eyes widened considerably when he saw the shape of Shiro's body. I could tell that he was even worried.

**Ichigo P.O.V.  
><strong>

I laid close to Shiro as Kisuke bound his wounds. Never before have I seen anybody in this kind of shape before. I waited until all of Shiro's wounds had been bound as I carefully licked his face to tell him that I was there for him. I could feel Zangetsu reenter my mindscape.

*Zangetsu please give me some good news.* I told my spirit.

_*Both Tensa and I have done everything we can for him. The rest is up to Shirosaki.*_ replied Zangetsu.

*Tensa, who in the world is that?* asked Grimmjow over our telepathic pathways.

_*Tensa is Zangetsu's younger brother. The only brothers that exist within all of the spirit realm.*_ answered Pantera.

_*Tensa was awakened because of Mayuri's experiment. Now all that is left is for Murcielago to awaken. He is the one that exists within Ulquiorra.*_ replied Zangetsu.

*So we can do is wait for Shiro to regain consciousness.* I replied as I curled up next to Shiro.

I was awakened by Kisuke after night fall asking me if I was hungry. I slipped into a pair of clothes that Ulquiorra had brought over. I hadn't eaten much since Shiro was taken as I waited for him to regain consciousness. Kisuke patted me on the shoulder.

"He will be all right Ichigo. It doesn't due you any good for you to worry about him." stated Kisuke.

"I know. But I do worry. Shiro was the first human to treat me with any kindness and not to harm me because of what I am. I just want to be here for him the way that he was for me." I replied. Suddenly my orange ears twitched to be familiar moan. I bolted to Shiro's side holding his hand.

"Ichigo….. Kisuke… where am I?" Shiro asked weakly.

"Safe Shiro. Just rest for now, love." I replied giving Shiro a quick peck on his lips. Shiro nodded his head as he closed his eyes again. The look of shock was stretched across Kisuke's face when he saw me kiss Shiro. "Don't get any wild ideas Kisuke, I am all ready taken." I stated switching my tail provocatively. Kisuke just smiled laughing at me.

**Shiro .**

It was one week before I fully regained consciousness. Ichigo never left my side as he and Kisuke watched over me and took care of me. I could also feel Tena's help as when I was unconscious, resting in my mindscape, he came to me. I was shocked at the similarity between Zangetsu and Tensa. They were brothers. I found out why also my mindscape was very similar to Ichigo's. It was because of me seeing his and us being mates that I had fashioned subconsciously to have my mindspace look like Ichigo's. Which meant that Ulquiorra's was similar to Grimmjow's mindscape and that Ulquiorra's spirit was an animal much like Pantera. It surprised me to learn that we has spirits and mindscapes much like Ichigo's and Grimmjow's. It took me a while to get used to my new overwhelming power and Tensa's prescence within me. I knew that I was going to need some hard evidence in order to bring down Mayuri's lab and to stop Aizen and his goals.

NEXT CHAPTER….

love


	20. love

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things. I claim no rights to the series or anything else for that matter but the story is my own idea!

**Major Warnings:** this chapter contains lots of hot blooded sex in it so don't read it if you aren't horny cause it may make you a bit horny!

**Author Reviews:** sorry guys that it took me such a long time to get this chapter up as I had to reread what I had written up to this point as I had forgotten where I was and what I had planned. I will start to buckle down to get the next several chapters out quickly. To Kuscena1245: thanks for the comment. As I said before I hope to get the next chapter up shortly. To Juandrie: thanks for the comment…..I wasn't planning to have two chapters done up as quickly as I did. To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: its seems that I had left you quite speechless with the last chapter that I had put up! To fruitbaskets1: I will have at least five more chapters planned out. To Guest: thanks I am glad that you like it as I keep working on it slowly but surely. And finally to Tlcatlady: I am glad to hear that you haven't read anything quite like my story. All of my fan fiction stories are ideas that I had come up with inspired by either the series and/or its characters. To everyone else whom faved and reviewed this story…..thank you and please stay tuned as more will be coming!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), -flashback-, **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

Twenty - love

**Shirosaki POV**

One month had passed since my kidnapping and experimentation done to me all thanks to Mayuri Kurosutchi. When I returned back to work, I was shocked to learn that both Gin Ichimaru and Coyote Stark no longer worked there anymore. What surprised me the most was the fact that Mayuri had dropped the case that he had first hired me for. According to head captain Yamamoto, Mayuri had claimed that the experiment that he was looking for was moved without his knowledge. Total bullshit…..I knew it! I began to wonder what Mayuri was cooking up now that I had been freed and he had the tools that he needed to complete his experiment. During the entire time I worked with Tensa to learn how to control my powers which had increased greatly because of the experiment that I was put through. I hoped for the love of god that I would never come face to face with either Mayuri, Coyote, and/or Gin ever again. Cause god help them if I did.

**Ulquiorra POV**

We had just finished our work load for the day when head captain Yamamoto claimed that we had some visitors. Or more precisely…..I had visitors. I went up to the front of the precinct to find my adoptive parents standing there. My father Hiroshi Schiffer stood to be at least six feet tall as he was a medium athletic build as he had slightly crew cut short graying blond hair and deep amethyst eyes. My mother Kaori Schiffer stood at a slender five feet six inches tall as she had medium length naturally curly dark brown hair which fell to her shoulders in length as she had dazzling blue-green eyes. Both of my adoptive parents had olive Caucasian skin.

"Mom….dad…..?" I questioned in shock to see them there.

"Surprise Ulquiorra!" replied both of my parents as they moved to hug me. I returned the hug shocked to see them both here.

"So where is he?" asked my father. I knew that he was asking about Shiro. Like clock work, Shiro had come out shocking both of my adoptive parents.  
>"Mom…..dad….. I would like you to meet my older twin brother Shirosaki Ogichi. Shiro these are my adoptive parents Hiroshi and Kaori Schiffer." I stated as I introduced my parents to him. Both my father and mother looked at me in shock.<p>

"….Twin….brother….?" asked my parents.

"It is a long story." I simply replied.

**Normal POV**

Shirosaki and Uqluiorra explained a few things to Ulquiorra's adoptive parents. They didn't tell Mr. and Mrs. Schiffer about the two neko's that were living with them at Shirosaki's house. Both were a bit shocked at the discovery that both Ulquiorra and Shirosaki were twin brothers.

"We were placed in separate orphanages growing up as our records were ordered sealed. This was done by our father who helped in a way give birth to us. Our birth mother died shortly after giving birth to us. Our father had recently found us and told us the truth about how we came to be." replied Ulquiorra.

"So it was your real father whom told you the fact that you were both twins. Finally meeting and seeing Shiro face to face it would definitely explain a few things. But what I don't understand is why your birth father needed to keep everything so top secret." stated Hiroshi.

"Think about what they can both do dear. No ordinary human should be able to do what they can do." replied Kaori.

"Its more than just that. You see we aren't completely normal. We were both engineered to be this way." stated Shirosaki.

"Shiro…..! Is it necessary to tell them that?!" snarled Ulquiorra.

"Yes. Its because they are your adoptive parents. I know that we can trust them. They know about what you can do and what you are capable of. They deserve to know the truth." replied Shirosaki. Ulquiorra knew better than to argue with his older twin brother. Finally after their long discussion with Ulquiorra's adoptive both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra headed for home.

**Ichigo POV**

I cursed mentally out loud as my heat creped up on me again. I wasn't the only one suffering through this damned heat. Grimmjow was also going through his heat as well. Even though I had fully mated with Shiro, Grimm had yet to mate with Ulquiorra. With both of us in heat, we needed to satisfy our lust until our mates came home.

"God damn it…" snarled Grimmjow.

"Calm down Grimm. It does us no good to get upset or angry during our heat. You know as well as I do how uncontrollable our power is." I snapped at him.

"You are lucky Ichigo. At least you have marked your mate. I don't know if I will be able to control myself." replied Grimm as he began to stroke himself as his hand was within his pants that he was wearing. Seeing him do that was getting me horny as well. Damn this fucking heat.

"Grimm if you are going to do that please take it to Ulquiorra's room. They should be home any second. Please go and wait for him in his room." I snarled low and deep. It was the first time that I was ever being the more dominate one, much like I was the older brother not the younger one. Grimm looked like he was going to argue with me but he didn't. He went to Ulquiorra's room without any quarrel. The only thought that I had was that I hoped both Shiro and Ulquiorra came home soon.

**Shirosaki POV**

When both Ulquiorra and I arrived home we had found Ichigo waiting for us in his human form. It wasn't quite nightfall yet which meant only one thing.

"….Ichigo…." I stated softly as the orange neko looked at me nodding his head.

"Sorry mate….. We are both going through it. Grimm is awaiting for you in your room Ulquiorra." Ichigo told us as he sounded breathless. Ulquiorra nodded his head that he understood as he went towards his room. I took Ichigo by the hand leading him to our room. Once in our room I began to kiss Ichigo hard and passionately as he moaned in my kiss allowing me to map his mouth with my tongue. Our hands were busy stripping off the other ones clothes as we broke apart leaving a small trail of salvia between us as we pulled off each others shirts. We began to move to the bed as I kissed and nipped on Ichigo's nipple. Ichigo moaned out loud as he laid on the bed. I followed right besides him.

"Ichigo…..I want you to suck me off…." I moaned sexily into his cat ear. Ichigo looked at me as his eyes darted down to my rock hard erection as he lightly blushed. The look got me even harder. "I want to come in your hot mouth." I whispered.

"Shiro…..please….do me….too." Ichigo moaned as I was currently stroking his erection. I licked my lips as I inserted three fingers into my mouth lubricating the digits. Ichigo's eyes watched lustfully. Once they were fully slick with my saliva I laid my body down besides Ichigo so he could suck on me while I sucked on him.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo leaned over taking Shirosaki's erection fully into his mouth. Shirosaki let out a his in pleasure.

"Fuck…..Ichi….." moaned out Shirosaki as he inserted a single finger into Ichigo's ass as he began to playfully nip and suck on Ichigo's cock. Ichigo growled and purred as he continued to bob up and down on Shirosaki's dick. Both moaned out in pleasure as Shirosaki took this opportunity to insert a second finger into Ichigo's ass stretching him. Both began to lick and suck even harder on each other's erection as Shirosaki finally inserted the third finger in hitting Ichigo's prostate hard. Ichigo threw his head back moaning loudly.

"~ngh….Shiro…..more…..god….." the neko moaned out. Ichigo went back to suck once more on Shirosaki as his fangs lightly scrapped against the skin of the erection. This only heightened Shirosaki's pleasure as he sucked harder on Ichigo forcing the neko to come in his mouth as he drank all of Ichigo's seed. Ichigo did the same thing for his mate as both were still horny as hell as they both stood fully erect. Shirosaki removed his fingers from Ichigo's ass earning a low deep moan. Shirosaki moved his body in between Ichigo's legs lining his cock up with Ichigo's ass hole before he thrust hard slamming his erection deep into the hole earning a gasp of pleasure and pain from Ichigo. "Ah….. ~ngh…. Shiro….. Move!" gasped out Ichigo arching his back as he wrapped his long slender legs around Shirosaki's waist. Shirosaki thrusted hard and deep hitting Ichigo's sweet spot causing the neko to see stars. Both were moaning and panting as they both road each other hard and fast. "Mate….. Please…..I got too….. Ah….." moaned out Ichigo as he was close to coming. Shirosaki wrapped his hand around Ichigo's hard length stroking it with every thrust. Ichigo forcefully grabbed Shirosaki pulling him closer so that he could nip and bite on his mate mark. This turned Shirosaki on as he thrusted even harder earning pleasurable growls and purrs from his mate.

"~ngh.….. Ichigo…..love…. Ah…!" moaned out Shirosaki.

"~ngh… Shiro….. Ah…..yes…. YES….. SHIRO!" Ichigo screamed out coming all over Shirosaki's chest and hand. Ichgio's fangs pierced into his mates neck as Shirosaki felt Ichigo's walls clamp around his erection as he thrusted several more times before he felt a flash of white hot pleasure flow through him as he spilled his seed deep into Ichigo. Both collapsed in exhaustion after Shirosaki pulled himself out of Ichigo as they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Grimmjow POV**

"God…damn it….." I snarled masturbating myself. Hearing my brother and his mate going at it made me hotter than hell. I needed my mate….. I needed Ulquiorra's body in mine. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last. My teal tail was in my ass as I stroked my erection hard and fast. Suddenly I could smell Ulquiorra's familiar scent as my long ears twitched as the door opened allowing my mate into his room. My eyes were filled with lust as Ulquiorra had taken off his shirt and held it in his hands. His eyes were glowing as he watched me masturbate as it was clearly turning him on. I continued as I watched Ulquiorra slide off his pants and boxers to reveal his hardened erection. God he was beautiful. Ulquiorra began to stroke himself as he watched me. "Ulqui….please …I need you….in me….." I moaned. I knew how much Ulquiorra hated when anyone called him his nickname his parents used to call him when he was younger but seeing how much I needed him right now…..I didn't care. Ulquiorra made his way over towards the bed.

"You are perhaps the only one that I will allow to call me Ulqui for short. When you say it….. It sounds so sexy." he half moaned placing his erection lining it with my ass hole.

**Normal POV**

Grimmjow moved his tail out of his ass to allow his lover to insert his rock hard erection in. Almost immediately Ulquiorra had found Grimmjow's sweet spot as the neko cried out in a mix of passion and pain.

"Ah…..~ngh….. Ulqui…ah….there….. Harder!" the teal neko cried out as his legs moved to wrap around Ulquiorra's waist to allow him better penetration. Ulquiorra leaned in to kiss Grimmjow hard as he thrusted deep into the neko. Ulquiorra's hands were wrapped around Grimmjow's cock as he stroked it with each thrust. The kiss was had and passionate as their tongues did battle but Ulquiorra won as his tongue mapped out his lovers mouth.

"~ngh….. Grimm…. Mark me….. Ah….." moaned out Ulquiorra as he withdrew from Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow could feel it…he was close to coming.

"~ngh…..ah…. Ulqui….. I'm gonna….. COME…..!" the neko screamed out. Ulquiorra penetrated harder and faster as Grimmjow came all over his hand and chest. Grimmjow pulled his lover in close sinking his fangs into the hollow of Ulquiorra's neck forcing his mate to spill his seed deep into his hot ass. Both laid still for a minute or two before moving once again. Ulquiorra pulled himself out of Grimmjow before laying besides his mate. The mate mark that Grimmjow had given him began to change taking on the shape and form of a blue dragon that laid in the same exact position as Shirosaki's red phoenix. Both humans and nekos slowly fell asleep unaware of the danger that laid ahead of them.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

completion


	21. completion

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things. I claim no rights to the series or anything else for that matter but the story is my own idea!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), -flashback-, **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

Twenty One - completion

**Normal POV**

As the night wore on the two nekos and their human mates had sex several more times in various positions. On top of their lovers, underneath their lovers, and even doggy style. The nekos loved doing it doggy style as it was close to how they would normally if they were true cats. All of them came multiple times satisfying the nekos need for sex to satisfy their heat. After the last round, all of them collapsed besides one another holding each other as they fell asleep in each others arms.

As the neko and their human mates slept deep within an underground secret lab, Mayuri laughed wickedly out loud.

"I have finally done it! I have completed what no one before me ever has. NEMU!" yelled out Mayuri. Nemu entered the room nodding her head.

"You called for me father?" questioned Nemu.

"Yes I did Nemu. Go and bring Aizen down here. I wish to show him my completed work. I have completed four new enhanced special nekos for him." stated Mayuri.

"Right away father." replied Nemy as she left the room. Mayuri stood in front of four cylinders which held his greatest works. He had not plain ordinary cats like his original experiment but now four of the most viscous animals the world had to offer. The first was a rather large heavy set male which was a cross between a gorilla and a human being (Yammy), the second was a more slender male which was the cross between a spider and a human being (Nnoitora), the third was an athletic build which was a cross between a wolf and a human being (Kaien), and the last one was a medium built male which was a cross between a viper and a human being (Szayelaporro). Mayuri smiled as Nemu arrived with Aizen.

"Lord Aizen you are just in time. I have finally completed our work. I know that there is only four of them but soon you will have an army the likes that you have never thought possible." stated Mayuri. Aizen walked over to the cylinders looking over the four nekos.

"Why are they all male and different animals?" asked Aizen.

"Only a male body is capable of great strength and is able to hold the power that they will all be capable off. I wanted to go with different animals going with the most viscous and lethal animals that I could find because ordinary cats do not fit our grand ambitions." answered Mayuri.

"I see. Excellent work Kurosutchi. Begin work immediately on the next batch. These four shall pave the way for the rest." stated Aizen with a evil grin stretched across his face.

"Right away Lord Aizen. These four are special programmed to obey every command given to them by either you and/or me." stated Mayuri as he pressed a button to open up the cylinder cases. "Now awaken and kneel down before your lord and master." commanded Mayuri. The four nekos obeyed as their eyes snapped open as they stepped out of their tanks kneeling before Aizen and Mayuri.

"What are their names Kurosutchi?" asked Aizen.

"I didn't think of naming them my lord. You can name them if you wish." answered Mayuri. Aizen looked over each of Mayuri's creations deciding on what to name each of them. Once he had decided he stood in front of each of them telling them their name. The gorilla was named Yammy, the spider was named Nnoitora, the wolf was named Kaien, and the viper was named Szayelaparro or Szayel for short.

"I want to see what they are capable of first hand. Set up a test at once." commanded Aizen.

"Right away Lord Aizen. You four will come with me." stated Mayuri. The four nekos rose to their feet following Mayuri to a room where they would stay until summoned. Aizen left the room with a large smile stretched across his face. Now step two could begin.

NEXT CHAPTER….

wa


	22. war

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things. I claim no rights to the series or anything else for that matter but the story is my own idea!

**Author Reviews:**

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), -flashback-, **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

Twenty Two - war

**Shirosaki POV**

I awoke the next morning to find Ichigo laying besides me fast asleep as he was back in his cat form sleeping peacefully. The bed was a mess as our clothes laid scattered everywhere. I felt both sore and tired from how many time I had sex with Ichigo last night. I slowly made my way out of my bed to go take a very long hot shower. Today both Mr. and Mrs. Schiffer expressed that they wanted to meet Kisuke, our father. They also wanted to spend time with both Ulquiorra and me. After my long shower, I went back to my room to get dressed for the day. Before I left my room, I had called Kisuke to tell him that we would be over shortly with Ulquiorra's adoptive parents. Once I gotten off the phone, I picked up my room and then headed downstairs to get something to eat. As I sat down to a very large bowl of cereal, Ulquiorra had entered the room letting out a long yawn. On his neck sat what would look like a blue dragon tattoo as it sat in a similar fashion to my own red phoenix tattoo but I knew that it wasn't a tattoo. It was Grimmjow's mate mark.

"It seems that you had as a rough night as I did." I stated. Ulquiorra poured himself a cup of hot black coffee.

"I never thought that having sex with them would be so wild. Hopefully this is the end of their heat cycle because I don't think I can do it again." replied Ulquiorra as he joined me at the table. I laughed lightly thinking that it could be worse, they could be pregnant with our cubs. Both Ulquiorra and I made sure that we had covered up our mate marks before Mr. and Mrs. Schiffer showed up. 

**Ulquiorra POV**

Both my adoptive parents along with me and Shiro went over to Kisuke's place. Shiro had told me before we left his place that Urahara would be waiting for us. I knew that Kisuke wouldn't tell my adoptive parents about the two nekos or about what was going on. Both Shiro and I could feel it deep within our blood that something terrible was about to happen. We had arrived at Kisuke's store to see him outside waiting for us. He smiled as we approached which gave me a very dreaded feeling.

"Welcome….. These must be the proud Mr. and Mrs. Schiffer. I can't thank you enough for adopting and looking after Ulquiorra." stated Kisuke formally. My adoptive parents shook Kisuke's hand as they began to ask him various questions. Kisuke answered all of them honestly as he didn't hide anything from my parents. Before we left Kisuke's place he told us that he needed to speak with both Shiro and I in private.

**Normal POV**

Kisuke had brought both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra to the back of his shop where they could talk. Both brothers knew that something was up. Once they were far enough from Ulquiorra's adoptive parents, Kisuke finally spoke.

"I have learned from Orihime that Mayuri has completed at least four specially altered animal hybrids using four vicious animals as soon the second stage of their grand plan will begin." stated Kisuke. This caused both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra to curse out loud. They had no clue what the second stage was but they figured that whatever it was meant nothing good.

"Kisuke do you think that you can find out from Orihime what the second stage is?" asked Shirosaki. Kisuke nodded his head yes.

"We will alert both Kenpachi and Nelliel when we have a better idea of what we are up against." added Ulquiorra. Kisuke just nodded his head understanding as he lead both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra back up to the front of the store.

**Ichigo POV**

Latter that night both Shiro and Ulquiorra told us what Kisuke had told them earlier today. Both Grimm and I had the same reaction as we cursed violently.

"Kisuke is going to find out what the second stage is." stated Shiro.

"Unless you two know something." added Ulquiorra. Both Grimm and I shook our heads no. We didn't have any clues about Mayuri's grand plans or that their was even a stage two. Suddenly the phone rang as Ulquiorra went to answer it. Shiro pulled me close as he stroked my hair and ears. I began to silently purr as I loved the way that he made me feel. Ulquiorra came back into the room as he looked quite pissed about something.

"Shiro we have to go to the station….. Now! The second stage that Mayuri has planned has all ready begun. The animal hybrids are attacking!" stated Ulquiorra angrily.

**Shirosaki POV**

"WHAT!?" I cried out in shock leaping to my feet tossing Ichigo off of me. Thank goodness for Ichigo's feline agility as he managed to land without getting hurt. I could feel my blood beginning to boil not only in anger but also in rage.

_*Shiro…you must calm down. You know what happens when you become angry and enraged* _stated Tensa. I took a few deep calming breaths as closed my eyes briefly. When I reopened my eyes and looked at the others, that is when I saw them all…. the spirits that existed within each of them. I knew what Zangetsu looked like from seeing him within my own mindscape. But what surprised me the most was the look of both Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's spirit. Grimm's spirit looked a lot like his neko host as he had long light blue hair and dark teal cat ears where his human ones would be. White and black tribal line armor covered his entire body as he had black cat paws for feet, a long white cat tail, and teal cat eyes. Ulquiorra's on the other hand looked a like him except his black hair was much longer and more wild. Large black bat wings sat against his broad back as his lower half from the waist down looked like a bat's hind quarters (Ulquiorra's 2nd release hollow form minus the horns).

*Tensa are those….?* I asked in question. Tensa appeared by my side looking at what I was referring to.

_*Grimmjow's spirit is named Pantera and your brother's is named Murcielago. You already know about Ichigo's spirit, Zangetsu as he is my brother.*_ answered Tensa before vanishing from sight. Both Ulquiorra and I grabbed our coats, guns, and our badges before we left my house. We told both Grimmjow and Ichigo to stay put no matter what happened. Officially Mayuri's and Aizen's war on the rest of humanity had begun.

NEXT CHAPTER…battl


	23. battle

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things. I claim no rights to the series or anything else for that matter but the story is my own idea!

**Author Reviews: **to Tlcatlady: yes indeed things are heating up. To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: yes I agree that I too want to see Shiro snap. You will have to stay tuned to see what happens when he does go ballistic. And finally to LunaArchery: yes indeed things are getting good as I hate to say this but, we are nearing the end of the story. I thank everyone whom read and reviewed the story as I have at least two more chapters left so please stay tuned!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), -flashback-, **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_

Twenty Three - battle

**Ulquiorra POV**

Ever since mating with Grimmjow, I had felt slightly different than usual. It was almost as if my powers had become heightened. I could remember Shiro telling me that much like Ichigo and Grimm, we had spirits within us and a mindscape very similar to our mates. Shiro had told me that mine was named Murcielago. With Mayuri's and Aizen's second stage all ready under way, it was only a matter of time before the secret about both Shiro and I was known to everyone.

_*Do not fear Ulquiorra, I shall be with you. Together we shall get through this.*_ stated a voice within my mind that I had never heard before. Suddenly I found myself within unfamiliar territory as the sky was as black as night while a full moon hung over head. Skinny skeleton trees grew within the sand as I could see a large white done in the distance.

"Where in the world am I?" I asked out loud.

"_The mindscape, yours to be more precise." _answered the voice. I turned suddenly to see a being whom looked much like I did except his hair was a bit more wild as he had large black bat wings and stood up on the back black hind quarters belonging to a bat.

"Mercielago?" I asked in question. My spirit simply nodded his head yes.

"_It is nice to finally meet you at long last Ulquiorra. With Grimmjow's mate mark upon you, it had undone the seal that I have been under for so long." _Murcielago stated.

"_It also means that all of your true powers has been unsealed. It may not be as strong as your brothers but it shall help in the up coming battle."_ stated another voice as a young looking man with long wavy black hair stepped out. He wore what appeared to be a trench coat with a hood attacked.

"_Tensa… what in the world are you doing here?"_ asked Murcielago.

"_The others sent me in order to tell you and your host not to hold back."_ replied Tensa.

"The others?" I questioned.

"_The other spirits much like me. The other halves to our host body." _replied Murcielago.

"_Ichigo has my older brother Zangetsu, Grimmjow has Pantera, while I exist within Shirosaki."_ replied Tensa.

"_Ulquiorra I know that this battle couldn't had happened at such a worse time but I will be here to help you through it all."_ replied Murcielago. I could feel Shiro begin to pull me out of my mindscape.

**Shirosaki POV**

I shook Ulquiorra waking him as I could sense that he wasn't conscious. My guess was that he was speaking with his spirit. We had arrived at the station as the town looked like a war zone. A few areas were blocked off due to the attack. We entered in the station as everyone was there. Head Captain Yamamoto stood in front with a map of the town displayed behind him. Certain areas were marked off as they matched the areas that were secure.

"Thank you for all coming on such short notice as we are currently facing a crisis that Karakura Town has never faced before. Reports are coming in about animal hybrids attacking. We are asked to help contain them and to stop them. We have no idea of where these creatures had come from or even what they are capable of." stated Yamamoto.

_*You should tell him.*_ stated Tensa in the back of my mind.

"About that head captain there is something that you have to know. Remember the case that Mayuri Kurosutchi hired us for?" I asked him.

"Yes I remember. What about it?" asked Yamamoto.

"It turns out the experiment that Mayuri asked us to recover was actually a being that was a cross between animal and human. I was kidnapped by Mayuri and experimented on as he wanted my powers in order to increase his creations." I told him. Everyone looked at me as only a few people in the room actually knew about my abilities.

"I see….. I take it that you never saw or dealt with these creatures."

"No sir…. Only what Mayuri had told me while he was experimenting on me." I answered.

"Very well. Shirosaki Ogichi and Ulquiorra Schiffer, I want you both on the front lines. Everyone else is to act as their back up. If anybody can stop this threat it will be Shirosaki and Ulquiorra." commanded head captain. "Dismisssed!" Everyone got up heading out to the door as a few people stood angrily glaring at both me and Ulquiorra. Renji came up grabbing me by the shirt collar.

"What makes you so high and mighty?" he asked angrily. I easily grabbed his wrist tightly forcing him to let me go.

**Normal POV**

Renji was forced to let go of Shirosaki as the albino held his wrist like a vice. Shirosaki's black and gold eyes were glowing fiercely.

"I don't ask to be so high and mighty Renji. It is the way that I was created when I was born. I just know that I am much better than you and far more superior than you." replied Shirosaki in a snarl as he pushed Renji away from him. This only served to piss Renji off as he swung at Shirosaki. Renji's fist was easily caught by Ulquiorra as he wrapped his pale hand around Renji's fist. Ulquiorra's eyes were also glowing as those who never saw the twin eyes glowing now noticed it. Power seemed to swirl in the air around both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra.

"I wouldn't attempt it Renji." Ulquiorra snarled angrily.

"Boys… that is enough!" yelled out a familiar voice. Both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra looked up to see Kisuke Urahara standing besides head captain Yamamoto. Ulquiorra let go of Renji's hand but not before showing Renji a small test of his strength. Nothing broke but now Renji seemed to know his place as he backed away from the twins cradling his hand. Something about Shirosaki and Ulquiorra seemed far more dangerous than before. "Ulquiorra….. Shirosaki….. That is enough. Save it fro those animal hybrids!" snappede Kisuke. Finally the power that seemed to be swirling around the two began to dissipate as their eyes stopped glowing.

"Yes father!" both replied in unison. This caused everyone to look at Kisuke in shock. Nelliel and Kenpatchi were trying to get their partners to calm down. Finally it seemed that Shirosaki and Ulquiorra had fully calmed down as they turned to their father.

"Why are you here Kisuke?" asked Shirosaki.

"I am offering my assistance. It seemed that Mayuri had mass produced the animal hybrids at an alarming rate. I knew that if things would get bad that you both would fully reveal what you truly were." replied Kisuke.

"So that is why you are here. Leave it up to you father to have a plan or two up your sleeve." replied Ulquiorra.

**Ulquiorra POV**

Kisuke simply smiled at me as he took command quickly. Those whom refused to work with either me and/or Shiro were told to provide back up and get ordinary people out of the way. He then handed everyone a set of wireless headsets that would allow us to stay in contact with everyone and weapons armed with a specific type of ammo that could harm and kill the hybrids. Both Shiro and I looked at him in shock as he did come prepared.

"I know that you both won't need it but don't hesitate in calling them for help." he told us in a dull whisper. Both Shiro and I knew whom he was referring too. Grimmjow and Ichigo, our neko mates. Both Shiro and I nodded our heads that we understood as we left the station towards the battle front.

The center of Karakura town looked like hell as bodies laid everywhere. Several buildings had been destroyed as they laid in rubble. The army and military stood trying to keep the animal hybrids back and to get citizens to safety. Both Shiro and I couldn't believe the destruction caused by these creatures. It seemed that four of them were in command over the rest.

"Shiro are you thinking what I am thinking?" I asked in a low whisper. Shiro nodded his head yes.

"Attack the four main ones. They seem to be the ones that we should focus on. Are you certain that you are up for this?"

"I better be Shiro." I replied as I could feel Murcielago's powers flowing through me.  
><em>*Lets end this once and for all!*<em> he told me mentally.

**Normal POV**

Both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra moved to the front lines. Power swirled around their entire being. The four animal hybrids of a wolf, gorilla, spider, and viper saw and felt the two albinos presence and power. Wicked grins were stretched across their faces as they were the ones that their masters had told them about.

"So at last the ones whom came before us show up. These damn fucking humans aren't even worth our time." stated the wolf known as Kaien. Much like the nekos Grimmjow and Ichigo, Kaien had black wolf ears and tail. His black hair was wild as it was cut in similar fashion as both Ichigo's and Shirosaki's. His eyes were more like a wolf's as his enlarge fangs showed over his lower lips. His nails on his Caucasian hand were long and sharp almost like claws. His upper half from the waist up looked human but his lower half from the waist down was that of a black wolf. The viper named Szayelaparro nodded his head in agreement.

"They don't look that special to me." he hissed. The viper had the brightest pink hair that Shirosaki and Ulquiorra had ever seen. His eyes were exactly like a snakes (similar to Orochimaru's eyes in the Naruto series) as his upper half from the waist up was completely human while his lower half was that of a green copper head rattlesnake. His long fangs also showed over his lower lip.

"The lord and master wants them both dead no matter what." grunted the gorilla named Yammy. Yammy was far different looking than his brothers. Both his arms and legs were completely that of a gorilla as he had a human body and head but his facial features was completely that of a gorilla has he had human eyes.

"Who cares lets kill them all ready!" snapped the spider named Nnoritora whom looked the most human out of the group despite having six arms. All of Nnoritora's arms were covered with black fur as his hair was as long as a girls. Nnoritora had extra two eyes similar to a spider above his other red eyes as you could see small fangs hanging over his lower lips (Nnoritora's full released hollow form). The four hybrids moved quickly attacking the two albino's. Both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra managed to dodge the attack as they could feel their power pulsing through their very being. Suddenly their power began to condense as white masks formed over their faces as swords began to form in their hands. Shirosaki's mask looked like a regular human skull as red marks covered part of the face (Ichigo's hollow mask). A pitch black katana formed in his hand with a small chain at the end of the hilt (Ichigo's bankai sword). Ulquiorra's on the other hand looked more like a demon skull complete with horns as blue marks lined part of the mask (Ulquiorra's skull helmet that he wears) as in his hands he held a scimitar (Ulquiorra's sword that he has in the series).

NEXT CHAPTER…death


	24. death

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things. I claim no rights to the series or anything else for that matter but the story is my own idea!

**Author Reviews: **to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: don't worry…..none of the main characters are going to die. To Akira Namikaze: have no fear Ichigo will make an appearance in this chapter. To Tlcatlady: yes you are right all hell will break loose. To Juandrie: don't worry I don't plan to end it at the battle scenes as I think you may be surprised at how I end it. You will all have to wait to see if Grimmjow and Ichigo end up pregnant. I thank everyone whom read and reviewed the story so please stay tuned as more is to come!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), -flashback-, **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_, CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS, [attack translation]

Twenty Four - death

**Normal POV**

While masks and swords magically appeared on both Ulquiorra and Shirosaki when they moved into battle. The look of shock stretched behind both Ulquiorra's and Shirosaki's mask as they could feel their swords pulsing in their hands.

'What in the world?' they thought to themselves.

_*Fear not. Unlike Ichigo's and Grimmjow's spirits, we can physically manifest in your world as spirit masks and soul swords. Feel free to use your and our full powers.*_ replied both Murcielago and Tensa in unison.

_*Plus you will both be able to not only communicate with us mentally but also your mates and each other.*_ added Tensa._ Neither Ulquiorra nor Shirosaki said a word as they focused on the battle._

*Divide and conqure.* stated Shirosaki mentally. Ulquiorra nodded his head in agreement as he moved to fight against the viper and wolf while Shirosaki dealt with the spider and the gorilla.

**Shirosaki POV**

I moved to attack the gorilla and the spider with sword in hand. I could feel Tensa's power pulsing through out my entire being.

"Do you honestly think a human like you can honestly defeat us?" asked Nnoritora.

"I will do what I must to stop you. No matter what we will stop you.**" **I snarled. My voice sounded different as it sounded darker and more feral than before.

"We will see about that. BALA!" shouted Yammy as red energy formed around his fist. Yammy moved to hit me. My reflexes were quicker than before as I managed to dodge the gorilla's attacks. The spider was also making his move against me.

"CERO!" Nnoritora snapped as he spat a golden ball of light at me.

_*Shiro… … … Counter it!*_ yelled out Tensa in my mind. Black energy began to pull around me and the sword as word formed in my mind.

"GETSUGA TENSHO [moon fang heaven piercer]!" I snapped as I swung my sword. The black energy with a faint red outline lept from my sword and attacked both Yammy and Nnoritora. The energy hit both the spider and gorilla at the same time. The energy that I had hit them with pushed them back far away from me. Both Yammy and Nnoritora looked surprised. I moved rushing the gorilla as his strength seemed to be my greatest concern. Yammy charged at me again.

"HIERRO [iron/steel skin]!" he snarled as his skin and fur became hard that when he clashed against my sword, sparks flew. I cursed wildly as I jumped away from him not noticing that the spider had moved in.

"SANTA TERESA [praying mantis/sacred crying mantis]!" he snapped slashing at me with his razor sharp claws. Black blood began to stream down from my wounds while Yammy moved in.

"IRA [anger/angry beast]!" he snarled.

**Ulquiorra POV**

While Shiro dealt with both the gorilla and the spider, my efforts were focused on the wolf and viper. I could feel Murcielago's power flowing through out my being as I went to attack the two creatures.

"Die human! NEJIBANA [twisted flower]!" growled the wolf as a large gust of wind transformed blades of grass into sharp razors. I brought my sword up to deflect the blades. I managed to deflect them as the viper moved in behind me.

"TELON BALON [curtain ball]!" he hissed as he spat a ball of venom straight at me.

_*Ulquiorra watch out!*_ yelled out Murcielago. I could feel Murcielago's power course through my entire being as words entered my mind.

"CERO OSCURAS [dark zero]!" I snarled as my voice sounded much darker and richer. Green and black energy lept from my sword cutting Szayel's attack completely in half. Both the viper and the wolf moved again as I began to move again charging the two creatures. The vipers tail wrapped around my body preventing me from while I was immobile.

"SUITEN SAKAMAKE [rankle the seas and heavens]!" snarled the wolf as he let out a blast of water and wind at me.

**Normal POV**

While the creatures were attacking both Ulquiorra and Shirosaki with attacks hitting them both. Grimmjow and Ichigo could feel that their mates Ulquiorra and Shirosaki were in trouble. They could see images dancing through their heads as they could see attacks heading for their mates as they were in trouble. Energy rippled through their entire being as the form of their bodies began to change. Suddenly they had vanished from Shirosaki's and Ulquiorra's home and suddenly appeared within the battle zone. They could see the attacks heading straight for their mates.

'We must protect them!' they thought to themselves as they moved their bodies to attack the hybrids (DESGARRON [tear] Grimmjow's attack but for this story Ichigo will be able to use it too). Both Ulquiorra and Shirosaki looked up in shock as before them stood two creatures that they didn't recognize.

*Are you both all right?* the nekos asked them mentally.

"Ichigo…?" asked Shirosaki.

"Grimmjow….?" asked Ulquiorra. The two nekos nodded their heads. Ichigo's form had changed as he looked much like a lion as his fur remained its normal orange color except both Ichigo's mane and end of his tail was surrounded by dark red fire. Grimmjow's form had changed into that of a dark teal panther. Sparks of electricity lept from his body giving him almost a small flame look to his fur. Both nekos stood slightly larger than their animal counter parts.

*It is us. We have come to help you and even the odds.* replied the nekos mentally in unison. Both humans walked over to their neko mates as the hybrids snarled at them. The twins petted their neko mates heads as they weren't hurt by the power that surrounded the nekos.

*Lets finish this!* the twins told the nekos mentally as the two cats nodded their heads in agreement.

**Ichigo POV**

Both Shiro and I moved attacking the gorilla and the spider. Dark energy began to pulse wildly around Shiro.

"KUROI GETSUGA [black moon fang]!" snarled out Shiro as black energy in the form of a crescent moon released from a single swing of Shiro's sword. The energy hit the gorilla hard as blood spilled from his wounds while I moved to attack the spider. My razor sharp claws slashed out at Nnoritora (DESGARRON [tear]). My claws connected but it didn't do a lot of damage.

"Damn you. INORE [prey]!" snapped the spider as he moved attacking me as his fangs dripped with venom laced fangs.

"Ichigo!" yelled out Shiro as I went to his side. *Ichigo combine your powers with mine.* Shiro told me mentally. I pulled my powers with Shiro as black and red energy pulsed together.

"SAIGO NO GETSUGA TENSHO [final moon fang heaven piercer]!" roared out Shiro as a mass amount of energy ripped through us and into Shiro's sword. Shiro swung his sword as the two colored energy hit the both of them in one shot.

**Grimmjow POV**

Both Ulquiorra and I moved attacking the wolf and the viper. The vipers tail lashed out attacking Ulquiorra as I moved to stop it. My razor claws slashed at the viper keeping him away it from Ulquiorra (GARRA DA LA PANTERA [claw of the panther])! Ulquiorra's sword began to glow as it changed its shape to look like a lance.

"LANZA DE RELAMPAGO [lance of the lightning]!" snapped Ulquiorra as he swung his lance. Lightning lept from his lance striking the wolf. Ulquiorra stood side by side as we tried to keep both the wolf and viper.

"NEJIBANA [twisted flower]!" snarled Kaien as he released a blast turning all of the blades of grass into razor blades. I rushed in using my claws to defect them (GARRA DA LA PANTERA [claw of the panther]).

"Damn you. Die! TELON BALON [curtain ball]!" hissed Szayelaporro as he unleashed a ball of acid at us.

_*Ulquiorra… Grimmjow… join your powers together as it is the only way to defeat them.*_ called out Pantera and Murcielago in unison. Both Ulquiorra and I pulled our powers together as green and dark teal energy pulled together.

"LUZ DE LA LUNA [light of the moon]!" Ulquiorra snapped as a mass amount of energy ripped through us and into Ulquiorra's lance. Ulquiorra swung his lance as the two colored energy hit both the wolf viper as it killed them both the wolf and viper as it killed them both in one shot.

Next Chapter…chimer


	25. chimera

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things. I claim no rights to the series or anything else for that matter but the story is my own idea!

**Author Reviews: **to Akira Namikaze: I am glad to hear that you think so. To Tlcatlady: you are damn right that the guys took care of business. To Juandrie: I am sorry to say that these are the last two chapters left. And finally to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: sorry you will have to wait till the last chapter for the drama. I am glad that you liked the fights though. I thank everyone whom read and reviewed the story as these are the last two chapters in my story. Still feel free to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), -flashback-, **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_, CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS, [attack translation]

Twenty Five - chimera

**Ulquiorra POV**

After all of the lead hybrids had been killed off, the remaining hybrids began to flee. Various officers began to give chase killing off any and/or capturing any of the remaining hybrids. Some of the officers aimed their weapons at both Ichigo and Grimmjow not sure what to make of the two nekos whom stood in their altered forms. Both the masks and swords disappeared from being summoned forth on both Shiro and me.

"Stand down! Have no fear, these two creatures are on our side." I told them. The men obeyed looking over both Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Schiffer… What shall we do now?" asked one of the cops.

"Ken…. Nell…. Take over here and kill off and/or capture as many of the hybrids as possible. Ulquiorra and I are going to the head base to stop this once and for all." stated Shiro in a commanding tone. The one thing that I have learned about Shiro is that he could easily get people to obey him with no questions asked.

"Don't worry Shiro. We got things under control here. You guys go and take care of that base." replied Kenpatchi.

"Good luck you two!" added Nell. Both Shiro and I took off as both Grimmjow and Ichigo followed.

**Shirosaki POV**

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and I all headed towards Mayuri's lab base in order to put a stop to him and Aizen.

"What in the world happened to you two any way?" I asked the two nekos.

*This is the form we take when we use our powers. We had sensed that you guys were in trouble. One minute we were in your house and the next minute we were in front of you.* replied Grimm.

*What was up with those swords and masks that appeared an disappeared suddenly?* asked Ichigo.

"They are our spirits manifestation into this world. We can use their powers along with our own to do battle." I replied. We arrived in front of Mayuri's lab as something felt off.

_*Careful everyone. Something feels odd almost foreboding. I feel that something evil lurks back there.*_ stated Tensa. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo unleashed a sonic roar blasting the door into pieces. The four of us entered the building as the air seemed thick with danger. All of us made it to the main labs to find it completely destroyed.

_*What in the world happened here?*_ asked Mureilago when he saw the mess. Dark evil laughter echoed through out the building.

**Normal POV**

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow let out a loud snarl as they could sense something coming. Their senses told them that whatever it was, it wasn't human any more.

*Its coming!* both nekos snarled in unison. Both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra stood ready for battle as two figures approached.

"So the original two beings have returned home. You are all too late! At long last our greatest project has been completed." stated a familiar voice.

"Show yourselves!" both Ulquiorra and Shirosaki hissed in unison. Both Aizen and Mayuri came out as they didn't even look human anymore. Both looked like various different animals combined, quite like what people picture a chimera to look like. They had parts of rattlesnake, eagle, wolf, spider, lion, and gorilla all united together. Their bottom half from the waist down was that of a rattlesnake as their upper human body remained the same as they had at least four arms that were like a gorilla's. Spider fangs and eyes as they had a wolf-like face and ears. They also had eagle like wings and a fiery mane belonging to a lion.

"What in the world have you two done to yourselves?" asked Shirosaki.

"We have become the final completed version of our work. Now you four will die!" snarled both Aizen and Mayuri in unison. Both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra allowed their spirit masks and soul swords to fully manifest as they moved to attack the two chimera as the two nekos joined them. The two chimera also held swords in their hands as they were quite similar to Shirosaki's and Ulquiorra's sword.

"You will not stop us. ASHISOGI JIZO [leg cutting jizo]!" snapped Mayri as he quickly and rapidly slashed at the four. Shirosaki quickly reacted unleashing his energy into a counter attack.

"MUGETSU [moonless sky]!" snarled out Shirosaki as even Ichigo joined in unleashing a large fire blast (GRAN RAY CERO. Even though this is Grimmjow's attack it will work for this section of the story as Ichigo will also be able to use some of Grimmjow's attacks). The attack hit Mayuri hard causing him to curse out loud.

"You damn fucking neo bites! You will pay for that. NIKU SHIBUKI [flesh splash]!" he snarled throwing his blood at Shirosaki and Ichigo. Ichigo pushed Shirosaki out of harms way taking the hit as the blood was like acid on his fur.

**Ichigo POV**

I howled out in pain as the acid singed my fur.

_*Ichigo are you all right?*_ asked Zangetsu.

*I'm fine lets just kill this bastard!* I replied as Shiro looked at me with concern in his eyes. I didn't want to slow him down. I quickly moved to attack Mayuri in order to pay him back for all of the pain and torture that I had to endure. I could see that Ulquiorra and Grimm were busy dealing with Aizen. I quickly slashed and bite Mayuri allowing Shiro enough time to gather up all of his power into one final attack.

"You rotten cat. I am your creator. You should be obeying me! KONJIKI ASHISOGI JIZO [golden leg cutting jizo]!" he snapped swinging at me. I easily dodged his attacks sticking out my tongue at him.

*Yeah right….. like I would obey you specially after what you did to me!* I snarled at him mentally.

"Ichigo… move out of the way!" yelled out Shiro. I ducked out of the way allowing Shiro to unleash his attack. "SAIGO NO GETSUGA TENSHO [final moon fang heaven piercer]!" shouted out Shiro as a large black and red energy blast headed straight for Mayuri. There was no way that Mayuri was going to be able to dodge it as the blast hit him hard killing him. Shiro collapsed onto his knees panting as both the sword and mask vanished from sight. I slowly walked over to Shiro as my body began to shift back to my normal cat form. Both Shiro and I were too weak to continue on.

**Grimmjow POV**

Both Ichigo and Shiro had managed to kill off Mayuri as I was glad that the bastard was dead. Ulquiorra and I focused on defeating Aizen. Aizen noticed how weak and drained Shiro and Ichigo were as he moved to attack them.

"DANKU [splitting void]!" he snarled. Ulquiorra moved countering the move.

"DESCORRER [drawing back/opening]!" he snapped as a small portal opened before Ulquiorra redirecting Aizen's attack back at him. Aizen snarled sharply as the attack hit him as he moved to attack Ulquiorra. I moved in to slash at him with my claws (GARRA DA LA PANTERA [claw of the panther]) while pelting him with blasts to keep him off balance (CERO).

*Ulquiorra combine all or your energy into one attack. It maybe the only way to kill him.* I yelled at Ulquiorra mentally. I gave Ulquiorra enough time to do what he needed to do as I kept attacking Aizen multiple times (GARRA DA LA PANTERA [claw of the panther] and GRAN REY CERO).

"Grimmjow move out of the way!" yelled out Ulquiorra as I quickly got out of harms way allowing Ulquiorra to release his built up energy.

"LUZ DE LA LUNA [light of the moon]!" snarled out Ulquiorra unleashing a large destructive blast straight at Aizen. There was no way that Aizen was going to be able to dodge the attack. Aizen let out a loud snarled curse as the attack hit him hard leaving nothing behind in its wake. Ulquiorra's mask and sword vanished as I could feel my body shifting back to its normal form as we were all clearly exhausted.

**Normal POV**

Both Shirosaki and Ulquiorra stumbled out of Mayuri's lab to find that Urahara was there with several armed men.

"Ulquiorra… Shirosaki!" yelled out Urahara as he ran up to the two albino men.

"Its over Urahara. They are both dead." Shirosaki stated softly. Urahara just nodded his head that he understood. He directed an ambulance crew to look after the two men and the two nekos. Nobody argued with Urahara's orders as they took care of the four without question. Urahara felt a satisfaction knowing that the four managed to stop Aizen and Mayuri putting an end to their evil ambitions.

NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER….

Pregnancy


	26. pregnancy

Special Project - Neko

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for its language, violence, and sexual relations between two men (Yaoi). Please do not read if you are not into those things. I claim no rights to the series or anything else for that matter but the story is my own idea!

**Major Warnings: **this chapter contains sexual scenes involving two male characters so don't read it if you are not into that sort of thing.

**Author Reviews: **I would like to thank everyone whom read and reviewed the story. Still feel free to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental telepathy*, (authors notes), -flashback-, **bold - point of view**,_ italic - spirit's speech_, CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS, [attack translation]

Twenty Six - pregnancy

**Normal POV**

It was several of months before Ulquiorra and Shirosaki had managed to recover. Urahara stayed on as a consultant working to reeducate and retrain the captured hybrids in order to reintroduce them back into them back into the human civilization. The truth about Shirosaki, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, and Grimmjow was made publicly known. Some people weren't sure how to react to the news. It took a few to realize that they were no different than they were except for the obvious things that stood out. But soon people began to steadily accept them. Life returned back to normalcy as the hybrids were slowly into human civilization. They were carefully monitored and kept a close eye on in case they become aggressive and start attacking people.

**Shirosaki POV**

After a long hard day of work I went home to my mate Ichigo. Ulquiorra and I didn't live together any more as he finally got his own place for him and Grimm to live. Not that I didn't want him there it was just Ulquiorra preferred to have his own place. As an older bid brother, I couldn't deny him and even helped find his own place. We still work together along with Nell and Ken. We have our very own division handling the cases that nobody would touch with a ten foot pole. Head captain Yamamoto even gave us our own building as some officers transferred into our division. I was a bit surprised when Byakuya Kuchki transferred over as he got tired of Renji bad mouthing about us. Ulquiorra's parents treated me much in the same way that they treated Ulquiorra. Even Kisuke stepped up to become more of a father figure to us as we were still his sons. Both Grimm and Ichigo learned to transform into human form during the day. I finally entered my home to find Ichigo in his human form cooking dinner. His tail twitched side by side as he had a pair of ear buds in his cat ears. He was humming loudly moving his body to the beat of the music. I quietly walked up to Ichigo wrapping my arms around his slender waist. Ichigo purred gently as I moved my hand to yank out one of the ear buds.

"What are you listening to love?" I asked. I pulled the ear bud to my ear as I could hear 'Victims of Love' by Good Charlotte from the album 'Good Morning Revival'. I could smell Ichigo's pheromones as he was in heat. "Ichigo….. Lets go to the room….. Now!"

**Ichigo POV**

I couldn't deny how Shiro made me feel as I was experience such intense heat. I was going through a phase that could leave me to get pregnant.

"Shiro….. If we do this there is a good possibility that I could….." Shiro placed a single finger onto my moist lips hushing me.

"I know Ichigo. I wouldn't mind having a few cubs." Shiro told me huskily as he began to remove my shirt in one swift motion. I meowed loudly as he began to stroke my nipples.

"Shiro….." I purred moaning loudly. I began to remove Shiro's shirt and pants. Shiro nipped and licked my nipples causing me to arch my back at his touch. My erection was straining against my pants. Shiro began to kiss his way down to my pants as his hands worked to undo my pants. I was doing the same for him. In one fell swoop pants fell to the floor along with our boxers. Our thick erections stood up dripping with pre-cum. We finally made it to the bed. "Shiro….. Please….." I moaned out. I was too hot and wet as I wanted him in me. "I want….. you in… me…..!"

**Normal POV**

With out further word Shirosaki lined himself up with Ichigo's hole shoving himself deep hitting Ichigo prostate. Ichigo moved loudly arching his back moaning loudly.

"~ngh….. Shiro! More….. harder….. please!" Ichigo cried out. Shirosaki complied with Ichigo's wishes slamming into him hard and fast hitting the prostate every time. Both were moaning and panting heavily. "Shiro! Ah….. yes….. there….. ~ngh!"

"~ngh… Ichigo!" Ichigo was coming faster than he thought possible as his legs wrapped around Shirosaki giving him deeper penetration. Their skin slapped hard against each other as Ichigo screamed out Shirosaki's name as he came. Ichigo's walls clamped around Shirosaki's cock as the albino snarled sharply as he came shortly after Ichigo spilling his seed deep into his lover.

**Ulquiorra POV**

I arrived at home to find Grimmjow laying on the couch in the house that I now owned. I don't live with Shiro any more but I still work with him. My family treats Shiro like they do me as they went to get Shiro adopted into the family. For the first time ever I saw Shiro cry as he couldn't find the words to thank them. Grimm was currently reading over a book as he was positioned in a way that drove me crazy as I wanted him. I could smell his pheromones as I know that he was in heat. Grimm was so into the book that he didn't even hear me enter the house. I smirked wickedly as I took off some of my clothing as I walked over to the couch seductively crawling up my neko mate.

"Grimm…" I growled seductively yanking the book out of his hands. Grimm snarled sharply as he instantly got hard. "I want you…" I half moaned. Grimm's erection rubbed roughly against mine. Grimm let out a half moan and purr as he began to pant wildly underneath me.

"Ulqui….. I shouldn't… ah…. its that time….. ~ngh!" he groaned. I began to removed Grimm's shirt tweaking his hard nipples.

"Why not? Don't you want to have some kits?" I asked seductively as I began to nipp and suck his nipples.

**Grimmjow POV**

I cursed violently arching into Ulquiorra's touch.

'God damn heat! If he keeps this up…' I couldn't handle any more as I wanted him desperately. "God…. Ulqui…. please… ah… fuck me!" I moaned out. Ulquiorra picked me up easily first removing both my pants and boxers in one swift movement. He carried me to our room. My hips ground against him as I was so hot and wet. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take. "Ulqui….. ~ngh… please… god…. Fuck me now!" I snarled sharply.

"You know I love it when you talk dirty." Ulquiorra growled darkly. I didn't even notice that he had taken off his boxers as he shoved himself deep into my hole hitting my prostate. I arched my back wrapping my legs around his waist to allow him deeper penetration. I mewed loudly every time he hit my prostate hard and fast.

"Ulqui….. God… yes…. I'm… ~ngh… coming!" I cried out as my seed splashed over his chest as I came Ulquiorra slammed into me several more times before he came spilling his seed deep into me.

**Normal POV**

A week had gone by before both Ichigo and Grimmjow found out that they were pregnant. They were forced to transform back to their original cat form. Urahara carefully monitored the two nekos during their pregnancy to make sure that everything went well. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow carried the cubs for 9 months the same length as time as a human female. It was easier for Ichigo and Grimmjow to give birth to the cubs in their cat form rather than their human form as it was also easier for them to carry to full term in that form. Ichigo gave birth to three female kits, the first female nekos in existence. The oldest cub who looked exactly like Ichigo with orange fur and dark golden brown eyes who they named Masaki after his mother, the second cub who had black fur and dark grey eyes they named Karin, and the youngest cub with pale golden fur and blue-grey eyes they named Yuzu. Both Ichigo and Shirosaki loved their girls with all of their heart and soul. Grimmjow actually gave birth to two male neko cubs. Both boys had black fur as their oldest had golden yellow eyes they named Mugtesu and the youngest who had dark grey eyes they named Isshin. The Schiffer family loved their neko grandchildren as they accepted both Shirosaki's and Ulquiorra's neko mates. Shirosaki and Ulquiorra even married Ichigo and Grimmjow formally in a double wedding ceremony. Shirosaki, Uluqiorra, Grimmjow, and Ichigo began to pave the way for others of their kind whether they be altered human, nekos, and/or animal hybrids.

THE END


End file.
